


Seduction of the Holidays

by Jettara1



Category: Guardians of Childhood - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Threesome, more partners then you know what to do with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Bunny battle for Jack's affections but things go further than any of them planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seduction of the Holidays

It started as it always did, an argument over which was more important Christmas or Easter. And as usual it got rather heated and the other Guardians fled before they got dragged in, all but Jack how had not known to run while the running was good. So the young spirit was dragged into the middle and was forced to listen to both sides of the argument. Sadly for the holiday spirits he took neither side and said it liked them both. That led to a competition to lure the boy to either side. It was a competition that would soon snowball out of control.

While Bunnymund was still recovering from Pitch’s attack earlier that year and North and the others helped him replant and prepare for the following Easter, North had set out on a side mission that he would not speak of to anyone but his Yetis. Jack Frost had never had a Christmas, at least not since becoming a spirit so he wanted to make it the best ever. He studied the child, learned everything he could in the months leading up to his holiday and designed everything he could in hopes of drawing him to his side. He created intricate games to stimulate the mind and toys that were age appropriate. It was difficult for Jack was older that most the children he created toys for. That year he threw the largest Christmas party ever, everything based around Jack and the boy simply glowed at the attention – although he was rather shy about the whole affair as well. They feasted and played games and Jack looked to be the happiest child ever, or at least the happiest North had ever seen him. His smiles or huge and he bounced around as if on the highest sugar high. It was utterly adorable and North was certain he had won Jack’s favor over Bunny. Of course the Pooka would not take it lying down.

That following Easter was the grandest ever. Bunny had Jack assist him, which brought much excitement to the boy who had been terrified Bunny wouldn’t want him anywhere near his holiday. Jack painted eggs and even helped hide them and while he wasn’t allowed to make it snow, Bunny did let him frost some of the eggs which brought much happiness to the winter sprite. And as if that wasn’t enough Bunny decided to throw his own Easter Egg hunt in the Warren just for Jack since, like Christmas, he hadn’t participated in a hunt since his mortal days. Needless to say Jack was thrilled and North was not at all happy. 

This continued for two years, both holidays becoming grander and more elaborate with each year but Jack’s response was always the same, he loved them both. During this time North began to take on another interest in Jack. At first such thoughts frightened him. In appearance and sometimes attitude, Jack appeared to be a young teenager but in reality he was over 300 years old and not nearly as naïve as he pretended. He was smart and creative. His small form hid power and strength and North wanted to experience it but he feared that their size difference might cause harm to the boy so resorted to giving bear hugs and pats on the back. If only Bunny held the same reserve. Jealousy flared in him when he watched they wrestle, each trying to best the other. Usually Bunny ended up on top.

North offered Jack a home.

Bunny offered him a wonderland to play in.

North gave him new clothes.

Bunny showed him the joys of playing in the mud.

No matter what each Guardian did the other always found a way to counter it. And through it all Jack just laughed and had fun, oblivious to their growing rivalry, or maybe thrilling in it.

It was when Bunny had discovered Jack was extremely ticklish that North finally put his foot down. Jack had coaxed the Pooka into a snowball fight after a meeting and all the Guardians had gone outside to participate. At some point Bunny had tackled the boy and Jack had begun giggling when soft fur brushed along his bare belly that had been revealed when his hoodie had been pushed up. The Pooka took full advantage of it and tickled the boy until he was crying in laughter. He was absolutely beautiful. North was mesmerized. The way Jack thrashed around, his head arching back and exposing his swan like neck as he pushed at Bunny’s chest, it as if he was in the throes of passion not a tickle fest. And Bunny looked positively smug when he gazed at North, as if say see what I can do to him that you can’t. North was never so happy to be wearing his heavy coat. The last thing he wanted his friends to see was the large erection tenting his pants. He decided there and then that the competition was ending that day. He would prove himself to Jack.

Of course how to go about it was another question, especially when Bunny smelt his arousal and got a verge idea what he was thinking with the way he was eyeing the boy. Or maybe it was the fact that he refused to take his coat off right away. He eyes North with suspicion. Thankfully Tooth and Sandy had to leave to fulfill their duties.

“What’s up, North,” he asked as Jack went to terrorize the elves. He smirked at his friend’s surprise. The man’s gaze had been firmly on Jack’s sweet little rear and the look on his face betraying the arousal he was trying to hide.

The large man blinked and sputtered when Bunny was suddenly nose to nose with him. “What are talking about, Bunny?” He yelped when he felt a paw grip his erection through his pants. “Aster!” he squeaked, his eyes darting to Jack who was now lounging on top of the globe and watching toy planes fly around.

“Oh no, mate. Don’t think for a minute I’m leaving you alone with him. He’s mine,” the Pooka growled lowly, squeezing North’s length.

North gripped his wrist, not sure if he should be pulling the paw away or thrusting into it. It felt good. “You have not marked him yet,” he pointed out.

Bunny’s ears pointed forward, almost threateningly. “Not yet.”

“Then he is still up for grabs. He has choice.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed. “What are you saying, Nick?”

North grinned. “Why not see who he wants? It would not be the first time we’ve worked together to seduce someone to bed. We have some fun with Jack and then he can choice who he wishes to be with.” He rubbed the juncture between Bunny’s thighs coaxing a small groan from the Easter spirit. “It’s been a long time since either of us have had any release. This will be an excellent experience for all of us.”

The Pooka hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at Jack who was oblivious to what they were talking about. He was aroused and he had wanted to make Jack his own for a while now but he still hesitated. Jack was gorgeous, absolutely perfect and Bunny felt his arousal grow as he imagined the boy naked and moaning beneath him. But to share him with North? He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t… Then again he could finally show up the old blow hard on exactly what was better, Easter or Christmas. He could win this little battle by winning Jack’s heart and giving him the best fuck in the world. He was a Pooka after. No human could beat a Pooka when it came to taking a mate.

He grinned at North. “Alright, mate. And just ‘cause I’m a nice guy I’ll let you break him in.”

North mirrored his grin and gave his groin one last squeeze. “Fair enough. After all, once I’m done he won’t even think of you.”

Bunny laughed, letting him go. “Nah, mate, once I’m done he’d forget all about you.”

“So a bet?”

“Yeah, winner to set terms.”

North’s grin grew wide as he adjusted his coat to hide his erection. “You know he’s most likely a virgin.”

“That’s why you get first romp, mate,” Bunny teased with a wink. “Loosen him up for me.”

Laughing, North shook his head and pushed past him. “Jack,” he called.

The youth looked up. “Yeah?”

“Come, we must…talk,” he said, heading toward the lift.

Bunny made sure his arousal was under control before following. He grinned as Jack landed a few feet from him and followed North. This bet was going to be the best he and North ever made and he was intent on proving exactly why Easter was the best holiday. After all, he was not only Pooka but a fertility deity and if anyone could seduce a winter elf it was him. Besides, he already had a heads up, he knew Jack’s sensitive spots.

“So why are we going to my room?” Jack asked, clasping his hands and staff behind his back and giving his most innocent look. “It’s completely clean. I don’t know what Phil might be going on about.”

“What do you mean?” North asked perplexed. His mind was obviously in other less innocent places than a possible messy room.

Bunny snickered. “You forget to make your bed or something, Frostbite?”

Frost dusted Jack’s cheeks. Bunny grinned, prepared for North’s bellow of anger over the boy’s room being trashed not the sudden laughter. Bunny peeked past him. The room wasn’t nearly as bad as he feared, only a pair of pajamas thrown over the back of a chair and stuffed bear on the unmade bed. Papers were scattered over the desk and the odd item was out of place. To Jack, who had developed a small case of OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) and wanted to keep his room perfect for fear of one day losing the only home he’d had in centuries if he kept it untidy. To him this must seem like utter chaos. To Bunny and North it looked lived in.

North placed an arm around Jack and guided him to the bed. “Jack, this is very normal, not a mess.”

“Oh,” Jack said, taking the stuffy and placing it on the nightstand to save it from being sat on. “So what did you want to talk about and why in my room?”

The older man smiled down at him. “You have been a very good boy and excellent Guardian. We would like to…show our appreciation for your good behavior.”

He blushed and ducked his head. “You’ve both already done so much for me. I should be the one thanking you.”

North nodded as if that made perfect sense. Bunny shook his head. Oh yes, the art of seduction North style. This ought to be entertaining.

The Russian, who had yet to remove his coat, smiled fondly at Jack. “Nonsense, my boy.” He took Jack’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head upward. “Now, tell me, has anyone ever kissed you?”

Jack blinked in confusion. “You mean like a real kiss, not Tooth’s little pecks on the cheek?”

“Yes, a real kiss, like this.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s, gentle but firm as he stroked the boy’s cheek.

Jack’s eyes grew wide and his breath hitch, mouth opening just enough for North to take that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Bunny watched with great interest and a hint of jealousy. While Jack seemed extremely surprised by North’s sudden affection he wasn’t exactly pushing away either. He seemed more surprise and even curious. His small hands were on North’s biceps and it appeared he had no clue what to do with them as the older man deepened the kiss. 

When North pulled back Jack’s face was flushed and eyes glazed. He blinked a few times as he gazed up at North. “Uh…no, no one kissed me like that before,” he breathed.

“Ah, good,” North said with a laugh.

Bunny snorted. “You call that a kiss?” He hopped over to Jack and pulled him to his feet and against his chest. Bright blue eyes stared up at him in a mix of surprise and lust. Leaning down Bunny licked Jack’s bottom lip, just a little tease before he ravished the youth’s mouth. Pooka’s lips weren’t made for kissing humans, it was the wrong shape, but he made sure to lick every inch of his mouth and wrestle with his tongue with the same passion as when they wrestled in the snow and grass. His arousal grew at the taste and sent of Jack. He wanted so badly to strip the boy of his clothing and take him right then and there. It took all his willpower to pull away and let North have his again. Sharing was never his strong suit but he kept reminding himself that as soon as North was done he could show Jack the true power of a Pooka.

Jack was a little tipsy when North took him. “Whoa,” he breathed, glancing between his elders. “Not that I’m complaining but where did all this come from?”

“You’re a beautiful boy, Jack,” North said, shrugging of his heavy coat. It was hard to miss the tent in his pants but Jack’s attention was on his face, not his crotch. “A beautiful, good boy who deserves to be worshipped. Would you let us pleasure you?”

The boy looked utterly lost and slightly faint. “Pleasure me?”

Bunny smirked. Surely the kid knew about sex. He was over 300 years old, he must have seen people make out of screw. He couldn’t be that innocent. This was going to be so good. Just the thought of Jack’s tight virgin ass hugging his length made him hard. If North didn’t hurry up he might push the Russian out of his way and teach the boy himself.

“Yes,” North said, carefully tugging the hoodie over Jack’s head and off. He threw it to the side and gave Jack an appraising look. He was small, very slightly built and for a brief moment concern filled North’s eyes. It was gone a moment later as he coaxed Jack to lay down as he began undoing Jack’s belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. Soon the boy was completely nude and North sat back to appreciate his beauty.

Bunny knelt on the other side of the bed, close enough to watch but forcibly kept his hands to himself. Oh Moon, he was breathtaking, all pale skin and lightly muscled with a thin dusting of frost all over him. He was nervous of what was to happen next while both North and Bunny were almost drooling with the need to fuck him senseless. It was so hard not to jump him right there and then.

North stroked the boy’s cheek. “You are so breathtaking. It should not have taking us so long to realize this. I will do all in my power to make it up to you, no matter how long it takes.” He kissed Jack’s forehead then nose, his beard tickling the boy’s face. It made him giggle until North pressed their lips together once more. It was a chastised kiss this time, just small and quick and he moved one. He nuzzled Jack’s neck, licking and kissing his Adam’s apple then collar-bone. Jack turned his head away, offering more flesh and making North moan with need. “Such a good boy,” he hummed as he continued his exploration downward.

Jack whimpered and moaned at the new sensations, giving a little eep when North began teasing his nipples with lips and fingers. They grew hard as did his penis which now pressed against his belly. He gave a small cry when North caressed it ever so gently. He met North’s deep blue eyes with his own, completely surprised to find the older man touching that most private of places.

North smiled at him and gave it a firmer stroke. “You like this, dah?” he asked, kissing Jack’s belly and allowing his long beard to brush over it. Jack’s breath hitched and taking that as a yes, North ran his tongue over the head and dipped into the weeping slit, coaxing more pre-cum out.

“Oh God, North!” Jack gasped, his hands knotting in the blankets. He wasn’t sure if he should be holding onto the blankets oh North’s head. This felt...this felt… He mind couldn’t come up with the words and all he could do was cry out as North took his entire length in his mouth. Frost and ice shot through his fingers, coating the blanket in ice but he didn’t notice as he felt himself being sucked and licked, as if he were some amazingly good pop icicle. Large hands held down his hips as he tried thrusting into that hot mouth. Heat shot through every inch of him and pooled in the meat North so greedily sucked on. Something was coming, he could feel it. The suddenly North’s mouth was gone and the man stood over him, shredding off his clothes to stand before him naked.

North wasn’t really a fat man, although he did have love handles and his belly sagged a little but he was also very muscular and well endowed. He leaned over Jack, pressing their erections together. Then, with one hand, he took both their length and began bumping them together as if they were one. Jack cried out at this new sensation and his hands fisted in the blankets more.

“Touch me, Jack, show me you want this,” North cooed, pumping harder.

“I’ll freeze you…oh…” Jack objected.

“No you won’t.” North pressed his lips against his once more. “I believe in you.”

That was all the encouragement Jack needed. He let go of the sheets and cupped the back of North’s head, pulling him down for a more heated kiss. North’s grip tightened and his strokes more firm. Jack bucked underneath him, his mews and whines demanding more. And North was sure to deliver.

Bunny stroked himself in time to North’s touches to Jack.

“Come with me, Jack,” he coaxed, pulling on both their erections with well-timed strokes. “That’s right, lad. Just a little more…humph! Good Manny!” One final stroke and both their seeds spilled over across Jack’s chest and belly, some splattering on the boy’s face. Jack gave a cry while North groaned. Oh, that looked so good. Jack’s sudden wonton and cum splattered face took his breath away. That mouth was so deserving of a thick cock, but since this was the boy’s first time North settled for ravishing his mouth one more time.

“Need a moment or two to get a second wind, North,” Bunny teased from where he sat on the bed, his erection at half-mast and a trail of cum trailing from the side of Jack’s head to him. “I’ll give him a good cleaning while you get yourself up and going again.”

North’s eyes narrowed as he produced a tube of lube from the pocket of his pants. “I’m good, Bunny.”

There a small growl from the Pooka. North only grinned. “You’re the one who said I can go first, my friend.” He poured lube onto his fingers and set to work on the tight ring of muscle of the boy’s anus.

“Why can’t Bunny…oh!” Jack cried as he felt one thick finger push into him. Panic filled him. He never felt anything like that push into him before. “Wait, stop…” He jumped, his arms shooting out to stop North from whatever he was doing.

“Easy, Jackie,” Bunny said, catching his arms and throwing North a pillow. “Raise his hips, ya gumby. He’s a virgin. Jack, open your legs wide. It’ll get real good soon, I promised.”

Jack shook his head but when Bunny began licking his face and chest he began to relax once more, his muscles loosening. North gently lifted his hips and placed not one, but two pillows beneath his rear. He poured lube directly to Jack’s hole and even more on his fingers before setting back to work. With Bunny as a distraction it was much easier to stretch the tight ring and push a finger inside. Jack tensed again but after a few shallow thrusts he relaxed again and North was able to slip a second finger inside.

“Ngh…ngh…North, what..oh God! North!” Jack cried when North found and hit his prostrate.

Chuckling North hit it repeatedly, taking great joy in the youth’s cries and nearly high pitch screams as pleasure rocked his body. Only Bunny’s lips silenced those screams. But those wonderful sounds were enough to bring North back to full arousal. He needed Jack, he needed him now. Scissoring his thick fingers he slipped in a third and proceeded to torment that sensitive bundle of muscles until Jack was loose enough to take his full length.

Climbing between Jack’s legs he lubed his erection and lined himself up then paused. Bunny was tongue wrestling the boy again and he couldn’t see Jack’s lovely face. Gently but firmly he pushed his friend away. Bunny gave another low growl. “Soon, old friend, soon,” he promised. “Look at me, Jack. I don’t want you closing your eyes or I’ll have to put you back on the Naughty List, dah?”

Jack gave a nod but it was hard not wince when North pushed his thick, meaty cock in. North leaned down, his elbows on either side of Jack’s shoulders as his huge hands cupped his cheeks, his thumbs just above his eyes and forcing him to meet North’s gaze. Then the large man pushed in further.

“So tight,” North moaned. “Such exquisite tightness.” He pushed in half way and paused as Jack tensed and cried out in pain. He waited to allow Jack to adjust to him. When Jack relaxed again he pulled back an inch or two before thrusting all the way in. Jack cried out, his body arching. North waited again before he began rocking. He searched for that bundle of nerves again and when he found it he focused solely on driving the boy to the highest reaches of pleasure possible. He alternated from slow deep thrust, to fast shallow ones but always…always hit Jack’s prostrate. Jack moaned and cried but he took the threat of the Naughty List seriously and never broke eye contact with North, no matter how wonderful or painful it felt. “That’s a boy. Good, good.” He rotated his hips and pushed deeper, harder. “Now tighten your muscles as hard as you can. Oh! Yes, Jack, just like that. Now I’m going to move faster and harder.” He lifted Jack’s left leg over his shoulder and began took on a hard fast pace. He grinds their hips together, pounding into the smaller spirit with full abandon. 

Jack screamed, his orgasm taking hold of him and muscles tightening to such a point that North could no longer hold on. It felt as if the boy was milking his length, sucking it as deeply inside him as he could. Jack’s cum spilled over them both as North’s shot deep inside the boy’s stomach and gushed out his rear as North pulled out, happily exhausted and already dreaming of their next session. He had never been in someone so tight. He grinned at the sleepy expression that filled Jack’s face. He gave him a kiss to the forehead. “You were magnificent, Jack. A+ material. Did you like?”

Jack gave a sleepy grin. “Oh, yeah.”

“Then we will do again as often as you like,” North promised with another kiss.

“Alright you show pony,” Bunny snapped, a paw running down Jack’s chest. “My turn. If you think he blew your mind you haven’t felt anything yet. Let me show you how it’s done, North.” With a lustful smirk to Jack he began to slowly and meticulously lick Jack clean, coaxing his penis back into hardness as North was forced to watch. 

Jack gave a needy groan as he stroked Bunny’s ears, his body feeling as if it was suddenly on fire. “I don’t think I can take any more just yet,” he moaned, feeling sleepy and needy all at once. He gasped as Bunny found a new sweet spot.

“No worries, mate. We have all night,” Bunny promised, his tongue doing wonderful things to Jack’s body. 

“All night?” Jack whispered.

“As long as it takes,” North assured, taking his head in his lap. “We can rest whenever you want.”

Jack gave a nod which soon turned into a cry and now it was North holding his arms as Bunny began pleasuring and torturing him in equal measure.

Next up, Bunny has his fun but who will win in this friendly battle of seduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction of the Holidays 2

Bunny’s tongue was an odd mix of roughness and smooth hot velvet. He slowly licked Jack, cleaning his face and every drop of cum from it. Then he moved to Jack’s ears, starting with the right and then the left. He licked behind them, then the delicate shell and even darted inside before blowing hot air over the wetness. Jack shivered under him.

“Like that, hey Snowflake?” Bunny breathed in his ear, licking a few more times. “Every part of you is sensitive.” He brushed his furry arm over Jack’s chest and the youth giggled. Chuckling softly Bunny continued cleaning him. He licked Jack’s cheeks, adoring the dusting of freckles that stood out whenever he blushed. Then he clean Jack’s neck and shoulders then down his chest. His swirled his tongue over each nipple, alternating between sucking and pinching them. Jack mewed softly, his fingers brushing through the fur on Bunny’s head as he arched into him.

“That feels so good,” Jack moaned. His breath hitched when the Pooka suddenly bit him. “Oh God!” He cried, his eyes wide. Were bites supposed to feel good?

Bunny licked the wound, a perfect imprint of his teeth around Jack’s perk left nipple. He did the same to the right. This time Jack bucked beneath him, his cock once more hard and pressing firmly into Bunny’s stomach. “You get off on biting,” he noted between licks. “Good to know.” He licked his way down Jack’s ribcage to his belly where he rubbed his furry face into his ticklish spots. Jack giggled and tried pulling his head away. 

“Stop, stop! No fair! Ahh!” The sprite gave a cry when Bunny bit his belly button.

Bunny held his hips down this time and made him endure it. He dipped his tongue deep in that little hole, swirling it around before nipping the edge again. He moved further down, pointedly ignoring the swell of Jack’s erection to mark his thighs and clean cum off his rear, still nicely displayed on the pillows. He pulled his ass cheeks apart to get as swollen hole. There was cum and blood there. The boy was indeed a virgin. Even with all the prep North had done he had torn Jack, not enough to frighten the boy off but still enough that he would be uncomfortable when he came down from the sexual high. But that could not be helped and Bunny was about to make it worse. North was well endowed for a human but Bunny was a Pooka and was larger still. He would have to make sure Jack was good and lubed before he entered. 

That brought him to his next task. He licked that abused hole, cleaning off North’s musky cum before pushing pass the ring of muscle. Jack was mumbling, his words incoherent as his fingers curled in Bunny’s fur. The Pooka held his hips firmly as he tongue fucked the boy, reaching deep inside to get at all the cum and poke at his prostrate. With one hand he grabbed the base of Jack’s cock, preventing him from coming too soon. Jack thrashed about and North had to take his hands to keep him from accidently ripping out Bunny’s fur.

“Oh Moon! Bunny, please…please…I need to …oh…ngh!” Jack tried to pull free of North and force Bunny back up to him. “North, help me, I can’t take much more…oh!”

A snarl reverberated through Jack’s body as Bunny glared at North who was about to rest Jack’s head on his lap and dangerously close to his rising erection. He pulled out his tongue and rolled Jack onto his belly, keeping his hips over the pillows. He pulled the youth up on his knees, the round globes of his ass nicely displayed for all to see, and head pushed down on the mattress.

“I’m gonna go deep, Jackie,” he warned, rubbing those milky globes. “You’re gonna feel me all the way in your belly.”

“Wait, wait, I want to see,” Jack objected, turning to roll over. “Ow!”

Bunny slapped his rear. “Nah, Frostbite, this way is much better for your first time.”

“But North…”

“Is human. I’m not. North, pass the lube.” He covered his hard cock in a thick layer of lube and a bit into that still open hole. Jack was good and wet and well stretched, he only hoped it was enough. Lining himself up he began to push in, trying to hold all his animal instincts in check. He did not expect Jack to jump at the first push or try to pull away. Instinct took him and he wrapped an arm around the smaller spirit’s waist, holding him in place.

“Bunny, you’re too big, stop,” Jack all but yelled.

“Shh…almost there,” Bunny growled, pushing in further. “MiM you’re tight.” He pulled out slightly and pushed back in, rocking slowly.

“You’re gonna rip me in half,” Jack cried, his muscles tightening. He tried pushing himself to his hands and knees but Bunny pushed him back down.

“Just a little more, Jackie, almost in. You’re sucking me right in. Oh yeah, there, there we go, just relax. Yeah, that’s right. Oh so good. How’s that? Better?” He rotated his hips, searching for the boy’s prostrate as his muscles eased up. Hearing Jack’s pleasure filled moaned signaled he had found it. He focused on that bundle of nerves, hitting it straight on with each thrust. He tried to keep his pace nice and slow, fighting his nature to pound into him as he would another Pooka. New, he’s new, he reminded himself each time he felt about to loss control, but in this position it was easy to forget. Snaking an arm under Jack’s chest he pulled the smaller being up until he was straddling his lap. Oh, much, much better. He was able to use Jack’s slight weight to go deeper. 

Jack cried out as he was bounced up and down on Bunny’s lap, being impaled over and over again. It felt as if that large cock was hitting something high in his stomach at the same time it rubbed his that mind-blowing spot that made stars flash behind his eyes lids. It felt so good. He wanted more. “Harder,” he demanded, surprising himself and the two other males. “Please, please, Bunny, right there, harder…oh, oh, faster!”

“You sure, mate?” Bunny questioned. He was already very deep and going at a pace few humans could safely handle.

Jack turned and tilted his head up to kiss the Pooka. “Please.”

“Whatever you want, Snowflake. I need you down again for that.”

Jack nodded, leaning on his elbows once more. Bunny ran a paw down his spine before grasping his hips firmly and increasing his pace. He went harder, deeper, pounding into the boy at a speed that North could never accomplish. Jack moaned and cried and begged for more, his words slurring into mush but Bunny did as he asked. Jack held the headboard, pushed against it to try and meet Bunny but his thrusts were sloppy at best. Nonetheless he came quickly, screaming as Bunny pumped his erection and emptying his seed all over the blankets before picking up his pace yet again and literally plowing into that small frame until his seed filled Jack, but unlike North he did not deflate at once. It took two more rounds before he finished, by which time Jack was nearly boneless and had no objections to any position Bunny put him in. In fact he was barely conscious when the Pooka finished.

Bunny nuzzled him. “Sorry, mate, it’s been a while. I didn’t mean to lose control.”

“It’s okay,” Jack said with a sleepy yawn. He winced as he shifted on the bed. “Ow…is it supposed to hurt?”

North chuckled, brushing back his bangs and running his thumb over the light dusting of freckles over his cheeks. “Sadly, yes, but it gets better, I promise. A few more times and it won’t hurt at all.”

“Maybe,” Bunny said with a cocky smirk. “You keep asking for it so hard and you might not be able to walk. Even North can seriously hurt you going like that.”

Jack yawned, his eyes drooping. “Felt good.”

“For now,” North agreed with a nod. “But when you awaken you might not feel the same.”

“Maybe if you two do that when I wake up…” His eyes fell shut and breathing slowed as sleep approached. “It won’t be so bad.”

North smiled fondly at Jack as he fell asleep. He was impressed. There was only one other person who could handle the pounding Jack just took but even she had passed out after only one round with Bunny. And when both of them had been in her…well let’s just say she was sore for days. He had no doubt, despite his bravado that Jack would be in a lot of pain come morning. 

Then it hit him, Jack had not said whom he enjoyed best. Sighing, he stroked the boy’s sweaty hair back some more. “I suppose we’ll have to continue this in the morning,” he told Bunny. 

The Pooka looked at Jack thoughtfully. “Do you have a dildo or vibrator somewhere?” he asked with a mischievous grin.

“Why?”

“If he wants us to continue in the morning then we can’t let that sweet hole close up, it’ll only hurt him when we stretch in again,” he explained. At North’s doubtful expression he sighed. “I’ll let you go first again.”

North gave him a pointed look before nodding. “I believe I can come up with something.”

“As if you don’t have one already hidden in here.” Bunny scoffed. “Somewhere where he can’t find it?”

Getting out of bed North went to the closet and fetched a small clothing box from the top. A perfect hiding place. Jack rarely wore anything other than hoodies and jeans, no matter how many nice outfits he was given. He would never look in a clothing box unless told to. North deposited the box on the bed and pulled off the lid with a flourish. Inside was a mound of tissue paper and under that were a bright candy red and rather large vibrator, a variety of matching cock rings, nipple clamps, gag, handcuffs, and all sorts of adult toys one would never associate with Santa Claus, let alone those who truly knew North. It was extremely rare to see this side of North.

“You’ve been busy,” Bunny said with a whistle. “How long have you been planning to screw him?”

North’s face flushed with embarrassment. “A few months, just couldn’t gather up the courage until now.” He lube up the vibrator as Bunny rolled Jack onto his side and pulled his ass cheeks apart.

“Me too,” Bunny admitted, humming in appreciation at how easy it was for North to push the toy into Jack’s fine ass and how nice look against his pale skin. He was so tempted to bend down and just lick that beautiful hole again. But before he could it began to buzz and vibrate.

Jack moaned in his sleep and North smiled. “I’m sure he’ll have pleasant dreams.”

Bunny laughed as the boy squirmed in his sleep. “Turn it off North or he’ll never get a decent sleep or he’ll be too tired to do anything in the morning.”

“Dah, dah, but he is beautiful to watch, no?”

He couldn’t help but agree. Jack was a looker, even more so with a hard on and butt plugged with a thick cock or vibrator. He couldn’t help but imagine what he would look like with a face full of cock. Why had it taken so long to realize that? Back in ’68 he could have been pounding into this magnificent boy rather than chasing him away. Well times have changed and Jack was his – theirs – and he wasn’t about to let him go.

Laying down he curled around Jack, pressing his groin into Jack’s rear. He was already hard again and ready for another round but he forced himself to rest. They had the rest of eternity to break Jack in. 

North lay in front of Jack and slid an arm under his head so the boy’s head was pillowed on his shoulder, which meant Bunny’s head also rested on North’s arm. The three cuddled together with Jack snug in the middle. It wasn’t the most peaceful sleep for the elder Guardians who could think of nothing but banging the young ice elf but for Jack he was warm and happy and loved, and he couldn’t wait for morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Seduction of the Holidays 3

North awoke first and was happy for the sight that met his gaze was one he would not soon forget. Jack was curled up against his side, his on his shoulder and Bunny was pressed firmly into his backside. Both sported hard erections. Ah, mornings…but seeing as he was the first one up it did give him an advantage. He ran a hand along Jack’s hip, careful not to disturb Bunny, down between his legs and made sure the vibrator was still firmly in Jack’s beautiful rear before pushing it in further and switching it on.

Jack didn’t immediate wake up. He gave a small moan as he shifted in his sleep. Carefully, as to not wake Bunny, North untangled Jack from the Pooka and move him away just a few inches. He had a naughty plan, one that if Bunny were awake he would never agree to. Fishing through the box of sex toys he had created primarily for Jack he pulled out the handcuffs but rather than use them on Jack he handcuffed Bunny’s arms and legs to the four notches specially set into the bed and stretched him spread eagle. The Pooka must have been exhausted to be able to sleep through it. But Jack hadn’t. He blinked and watched North with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a yawn, wincing when the vibrator rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I was thinking we could give Bunny a nice little show,” North explained, caressing his cheek. “What is it, Jack? Don’t you want to tease Bunny?”

Jack’s eyes seemed a little distraught and for a brief moment North feared the boy regretted spending the night with them. That worried North. He wanted Jack again, needed him. If Jack pushed him away now he wasn’t sure what he would do.

To his surprise that was not the concern Jack felt. He was eyeing Bunny’s thick erection and seemed a little bewildered. “I do…but…” He glanced at North’s erection than up at the man. “How did either of you ever fit in me? You’re both huge!”

Compared to Jack they were, but he was a teenager not a grown man. North laughed and kissed him. “I assure you we did. You sweet little rump must be like my Christmas sack, able to hold far more than one would imagine.” He pressed two fingers against to vibrator and pushed in it a little deeper, causing the boy to moan.

“M…must be. Hmm…North, w…would you be offended if I said I want to give Bunny head? I mean while he’s tied up?”

North chuckled but brought Jack’s head to his lap. “Only if you do me first. I have a little game we can play with Bunny right after. I just need to get a little harder first.”

Jack grinned at him and nodded. His movements were unsure as he took North’s engorged length in his hand, but the older man was patient. He encouraged Jack to pull down the foreskin and kiss to tip. He didn’t make him take it in his mouth – that would come soon enough – just kiss and lick until he was good and hard. Then he had Jack kneel on all fours over Bunny’s sleeping form so that he was facing that large proud erection and his own much smaller one was only inches from the Pooka’s mouth. North slipped in behind Jack, careful of Bunny’s stretched arms. He was surprised his friend hadn’t awoken yet but that was okay. Bunny was sure to enjoy this wake up call.

“Now, just like you did with me, Jack,” he instructed, rubbing his light bruised rear. Jack was littered with bruises, most from Bunny biting him. “Don’t try taking all of him in at once you’ll just hurt yourself. If he starts bucking pull it out, he’ll gag you and I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“Alright,” Jack agreed, dipping his head to try giving Bunny a blow job.

North chuckled. Oh yes, Bunny would surely owe him for this. Maybe it would be enough to have him admit that his holiday was better.

He covered his length with a good layer of lube before switching off the vibrator and pulling it out of Jack. The boy shivered and groaned, his knees momentarily wobbly and it looked as he might collapse. North caught his left him, steadying him as he lined his cock up with that beautiful hole. He didn’t need to work his way in as he did before. One good thrust and he was buried to the hilt. He swore in his native tongue. Oh yes! He could stay like this forever. Jack’s insides were far warmer than his outside, not as hot as a normal human but still very nice. He felt Jack jump at the intrusion and heard his surprised yelp but all it did was make him want him more, especially after seeing the punishment he had taken from Bunny. He was no longer afraid of hurting him so this time he didn’t hold back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through his ears and he could feel his balls bounce against Jack’s.

Jack was making small sounds, moans and needy cries as he tried to match his thrusts and messing up North’s pace.

“Focus, Jack,” he growled, gently but firmly pushing his head back down to Bunny’s cock. “I’ll handle this end, you deal with Bunny’s pretty cock.” A moment later Jack’s cried were muffled by the Pooka’s length and the timing couldn’t be better.

Bunny woke up with a start. Pleasure raced through him and for a moment he was certain he was dreaming. A small cool mouth was hungrily sucking at his length and the bed shook all around him. When he opened his eyes it took even longer to decipher what he was seeing. A small cock, fully erect, and two ball sacks bobbed right over his face. He could clearly see a larger cock plowing into a pale ass. It was a fascinating sight to watch from his position. He could ear muffled cries – most likely from whoever was sending such fantastic pleasure through his cock – and Russian phrases and knew at once what was going on, but it took his sex fogged mind another moment or two before coming to a decision on what to do. He was tied down - figures, it was the only time North could top him – so he couldn’t just grab Jack and make him do what he wanted or even shove North out of face. Nope, he was trapped like this so best make the best of it. 

He raised his head, opening his mouth to suck in Jack’s length. Jack’s cry vibrated through his cock and made him thrust up into that sweet mouth. He sucked and thrust at a pace all his own, taking joy in the way the boy shivered above him and tried to suck harder. If only he could use his hands.

North laughed like a madman above them. He held Jack’s hips firmly, trying to keep him still as he pounded into him. He didn’t want either Jack or Bunny to hurt each which could happen if he wasn’t careful, but it was hard not to simply let go. Thankfully it didn’t take long for either to cum. The moment Jack let go of Bunny’s length with a load pop and cried out his release, followed quickly by Bunny’s cry as his cum shot all over Jack, North let loose and because fucking the boy with earnest. 

“N…North, harder…oh God, please… Shit!” Jack cried, tensing again. “Bunny!”  
There was laughter under them and even North could feel that rough tongue sweeping over them. It swiped over their joining, suckled Jack balls and nipped at North.

“Hard, North,” Bunny teased. “He wants to feel you all the way in his belly, don’t ya, Jackie?”

“Yes!” Jack sobbed, trying to push back. “North, please!”

So that’s what North did. He pushed back his fears and simply pounded into the boy. When he pulled out he would push Jack forward then back as he slammed into him. Jack screamed each time his prostrate was slammed into. Over and over until he collapsed onto a very aroused Bunny and North was filling him with his seed. 

“Jack!” North roared, pulling Jack into his lap as he came. Then they collapsed beside Bunny, North still deep inside Jack.

“Ow…” Jack laughed, his head cushioned on North’s arm. “That was…that was awesome!”

North laughed behind him, his breath ruffling the boy’s hair. “Dah!”

“Oi! North, let me up already,” Bunny snapped, struggling to free himself as he cock bobbed up and down demanding attention.

“I’m too tired, Bunny,” Jack objected with a mock yawn.  
“No way, Frostbite, my turn.”

Jack turned in North’s arms to gaze up at him. He gave his best kicked puppy dog eyes. “He’s right, but I would really like to watch you give him head. I don’t think I did it right and my butt really does hurt.” He batted his eyes. “Just a little break then you can both have another go at me.”

North blinked, surprised by the request. He glanced at Bunny in deep thought. Then, before Bunny could object, he went down on the Pooka. Jack whooped with glee and shifted closer to watch. North wasn’t one to give head, usually he was on the receiving end with a pretty little head tucked in his lap. But he could not deny Jack. There was simply something about the boy that made him want to bend over backwards for him. Although he had to admit hearing Bunny scream and curse at him was fun, too. He tormented him best friend and rival, suck deep and hard and pausing to kiss and lick before deep throating him. He rubbed and squeezed his balls, rolling the sack in his hand.

“Nick, stop! God damn it!” Bunny yelled, struggling with his bonds. He squeezed his eyes shut as another orgasm hit him and he shot his load into North’s mouth. The Russian drank it all down and then gave him a smirk.

“Now what was that about Easter being more important than Christmas?” North taunted when he raised his head.

Bunny caught his breath. “I ain’t the one bent over giving you head, mate.”

North raised a brow as if he were just challenged.

Bunny’s eyes widened. “Whao, whao, mate, I meant nothing by it. North, don’t you dare-ahh!”

A lube slick finger pushed into Bunny’s tight ass. The Pooka wiggled and tried to escape North but the Russian was on a mission now and Bunny had to admit it kind of felt nice. Jack leaned over, completely interested in how prepping was done considering he was on the receiving end every other time. Soon North had two fingers in Bunny, then a third and during it all he talked to Jack as if instructing him on the best way to prepare dinner.

“Now three fingers are good,” North said as he flexed his fingers to search the ring of muscle. “It’s the average size of your cock but if you can stretch your lover more, say had a fourth finger…”

Bunny’s eyes widened as another finger was added. North’s hands were huge, he should not be able to fit a fourth finger in. “North!”

“Then it’s no trouble what so ever to wiggle in your thumb and fist them.”

The Pooka screamed, his hips bucking as North did just that, making a display of him. Oh MiM! When was the last time North did this to him? Centuries? He struggled against the flood of sensation and pleasure that raced through him with each move of those fingers within him. North found his prostrate with ease and relentlessly torment it until Bunny was screaming out his release with a roar. White washed out his vision and stars danced behind his eye lids. He slumped on the bed and silently cursed his friend. But he wasn’t even the chance to recover before the hand was removed and North entered him.

A cry escaped him as North found a good hard pace, something he knew Bunny would enjoy, and fucked him. He had forgotten how large North was and he thrilled in the fact he was completely filled. North rocked into him as he leaned down, his beard resting over Bunny’s neck and chest, his lips a breath away from Bunny’s. Why he did it he would not know but Bunny closed the distance between them as he bucked up into each of North’s thrusts.

Jack watched with wide eyes. This was such an amazing sight. He never would have thought in a million years that the two would agree to this but he was sure happy to witness it. Bunny mewed and cried, struggling to free his arms and legs. Jack took pity on him and found the key in a box then quickly freed him. It might not have been his best idea. The moment Bunny was free things got even more heated. They fought for dominance but considering North was already deep inside Bunny and on top, he was able to hold his friend down and plow into him with such force that the Pooka came with scream rather than a roar, sounding more like Jack than the mighty Pooka he was. To Jack he looked gorgeous.

North thrust a few more times before coming once. He slumped down on Bunny with a laugh. “Admit it, Aster, Christmas is better.”

Bunny shook his head. “Never, mate. I can always top you and go longer.”

A low chuckle rumbled through North. “Is that so?” He pulled out and flipped Bunny onto his belly before thrusting back in and moving once more. 

“North!” the Pooka objected. When did this turn to him being screwed by North? Damn Jack.

“Jack, come, come, no need for you do be going without,” North said, gesturing the boy over. “Now you can either slid under and ride him or screw his mouth.”

Bunny gazed up at the youth now in front of him. He panted and moaned but seeing that lovely erection between the boy’s legs made his mouth water. He didn’t give the boy a chance to decide for himself. He grabbed Jack’s hips and dragged him to him then swallowed that wonderful piece of meat and sucked on it as if it was the most delectable candy ever created, sweeter than the sweetest chocolate. It bobbed in and out of his mouth with every powerful thrust North gave but soon Jack got the idea and timed his thrusts to North’s. Bunny thrilled at the new sensations. He imagined Jack in this position, not him but he was no longer complaining. This was one of the best fucks he’d had in so long he’d forgotten how much fun it could be.

North came first this time. He pumped Bunny’s length in time with his thrusts, but while Bunny greatly enjoyed it he was more interested in making Jack cum in his mouth. So once North finished pumping his seed in the Pooka he reclined on the bed and watched the other two finish. It would prove longer than anticipated. Jack came hard, screaming his release and slumping forward only to have Bunny drag him onto the bed and under him. He gave another scream when his legs were wrapped around the rabbit’s shoulders and he was breached in one powerful thrust. North watched in amazement as the Pooka rammed into that much smaller body with such force that the bed protested yet Jack cried and begged for more. How could one so small take do much? Bunny was all animal now. His extended claws dug into narrow hips and he plowed into Jack as if he wanted to break him in half. Eventually it began too much for the youth. He passed out and still Bunny continued until with a power roar he arched up, lifting Jack’s bottom half right up until only his head and shoulders were left on the bed. He filled the boy until it overflowed from their joining. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crashed on the bed next to the ice elf.

To North it was the most frightening and beautiful thing he ever saw and he was left not knowing where to go from here. Of course Sandy had to choice that moment to visit Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Seduction of the Holidays 4

A few people mentioned that poor Sandy never gets any loving – or very little so I thought the little guy might want some – or take things the wrong way 

Sandy’s bright golden eyes were wide as he stared at the scene before him. North was completely naked, and looked as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of a mac truck. Bunny was asleep, snoring loudly and partially covered an equally naked Jack. The boy looked a little banged up and had numerous bite marks that could only come from one animal, the one affectionately snuggling into him as if he were his favorite toy. The smell of sex and sweat filled the room. He heard Jack moan in pain and that was enough to send the Sandman into action.

Symbols appeared in rapid secession as he formed his sand whips and snapped them at North.

“Now Sandy, wait one moment,” North said hurriedly, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. “We’re all just having a little fun. Jack’s safe, see? Very happy boy.”

Jack gave another little moan that North took to be pleasant until his brows furrowed. The look on Sandy’s face was murderous and a whip snapped just inches from North’s face.

“Sandy?” Jack asked, his eyes fluttering open. “Oh hey…ow, ow! North, I think I broke something, ow!”

The cry made Sandy pause and float down to him in concern. Bunny woke with a start and instantly went from his pervious animal self to his most logical one as he cradled the sprite. North hurried over as well, thankful Sandy’s concern was more on the boy’s wellbeing than seeking to avenge his honor. 

“Jack, what hurts?”

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Hip. It’s my hip.” He laughed through the pain. “Bunny buggered up my hip. Ow! Haha! You’re right, Bunny, if you want to go all ballistic on me best to be on all fours.”

Bunny was shaking his head and hugging him tightly. “Nah, mate, I should never go that hard on you.”

“I had fun,” Jack assured, seeing the fear in his friend’s eyes. He touched Bunny cheek and raise his lips to kiss his nose but winced when more pain shot up his spine. “Ow…I think my butt needs a break. It hurts…my hip really hurts. North, please push it back in place. Sandy, stop hovering over me!”

“Of course, Jack.” North gently pushed Sandy aside so he could tend to Jack’s out of place hip. Bunny had done a good job on Jack. His pelvis and hips were bruised and cut up from Bunny’s claws. He could see the shock and horror in the Pooka’s eyes at what he had done. “Bunny, hold him still. This will hurt, Jack.”

Sandy suddenly began waving his arms, stopping North. He held up a bit of dreamsand to Jack and before anyone could object, knocked the boy out. Jack collapsed in Bunny’s arms, his head cushioned against the fur of the Pooka’s chest. Bunny nuzzled his head in the sprite’s and held him even tighter, tears spilling down his cheeks in shame for hurting the youth.

North patted his shoulder. “Don’t fret so much, Bunny. Jack is strong and took more of you than any human before him. He’ll be fine.”

Bunny gave a nod. He acted so much like a Pooka I forgot he was just a boy. He adjusted Jack across his lap and let North set to work. It took only a few seconds for North to line up Jack’s hip correctly and pop it back into place. But even asleep the boy jumped in pain and gave a whimper before settling back down and sleeping comfortably in Bunny’s arms. The Pooka relaxed and together with his precious bundle, laid back down on the soiled bad.

Sandy floated by Jack’s head, concern and questions filling him. Jack was hurt but he didn’t seem upset that the older Guardians were using him like some whore. There were bruises everywhere, especially his rear, pelvis and thighs. North was far too large of a man for one so tiny and Bunny, while closer to Jack’s build was still not suitable either, he was too much animal than man – he could loss control far too easy as proved by Jack’s hip and abused rear. Yet Jack was undoubtedly happy, even giddy about it. Even his dreams were filled with erotic images of the two Guardians going at him. 

Sandy shook his head, trying not to see those images in the youth’s head. There were even ones of him, although why or how was beyond him. He was tempted to change his dreams, make them more innocent but a needy moan sent him floating back in surprise.

“Uhm…more,” the boy whispered in his sleep, his hips shifting and penis swelling with arousal.

Sandy’s eyes widened and he glanced from Jack to North to Bunny and back unsure what to do or if he should do anything. Those little sounds made something deep inside his stomach tighten, a need he had only felt when with the mermaids of his island. But this was stronger, far more primal. He floated further away, scared of the sudden urge to fill the boy.

North caught him before he could get much farther. “Do not fear, Sandy,” he said with a smile. “Jack seems to enjoy being filled. He wants to be touched and loved. You won’t hurt him.”

Nonetheless, Sandy shook his head, ready to flee to his island where his mermaids could care for his needs. He had never taken a male and surely not one so young, but those needy moans deterred him. He watched in shock as Bunny began caressing Jack, happy to fill the sprite’s needs if Sandy would not. He watched the way Bunny teased his ball sack and ran a clawed finger over his swollen anus. Jack arched into the touches, whimpering and begging for more even though he was sound asleep. Sandy gasped when he saw pre-cum leaking from the boy’s now hard cock. He was mesmerized by the weeping erection and before he could think better of it, he settled between Jack’s legs, a far size erection made of sand appearing at the juncture of his legs. Jack’s hole is still dripping wet from his lost tryst and pushing in was unbelievably easy, his muscles sucked in his length as if it belonged there.

North patted his shoulder. “Good, good, Sandy. See? Very happy.”

Jack was indeed smiling in his sleep and moving with Sandy as if knowing he was there. Bunny moved in to kiss the sleeping sprite as his paw moved away from the weeping erection to Jack’s upper belly, pressing down and stroking it.

Sandy could feel the previous cum slosh around in Jack at Bunny’s touch and it made it all the easier to move in him. Using his sand he made his erection larger as he moved faster and projected the image of him doing so into Jack’s sleeping mind, letting the boy see exactly what they were doing to him, especially when North suddenly bent down and devoured the boy’s erection. Sandy’s eyes grew wide at the sight and his movements faster and deeper as he made himself larger yet again.

Jack moaned in Bunny’s mouth, his back arching and hands grasping for something to hold on to. He found both Bunny’s and North’s heads and held them in place as Sandy discovered all his sweet spots and tickled and tormented them, not with the force the others had but with perceive and devious thrusts when one cock felt like many and they reached out to every inch of him. 

The Sandman was not nearly as innocent as he appeared, he knew how to pleasure someone and turn them into a complete puddle of goo. With the shock of Jack being screwed by his friends gone he focused on the many different ways to bring pleasure to a person. Small but strong golden nipple rings clamped down on Jack’s dusky nipples causing the boy to jolt under the other two males. A ring wrapped around his balls, denying him release until Sandy was ready. A little spike of sand pushed into his belly button, pressing firmly on a bundle of nerves that made him wrath about and awaken with a cry. None of the older Guardians relented though. They continued to torment and pleasure him in equal measurement until Jack was practically sobbing into Bunny’s mouth. 

Sandy had to admit, Jack’s ass felt good. He was nearly there, nearly at his peak. He felt Jack’s muscles tighten. He made his sand stab at those sensitive spots again and again until Bunny and North had to forcibly hold him down. He didn’t let up until the boy was screaming his name and ice covered the bed. Then he made the cock ring squeeze tightly before dissolving. He came as Jack bucked into North’s mouth, gagging the Russian with his spunk and nearly biting off Bunny’s tongue. Sandy’s seed mixed with cum already in the boy. He waited until North was don’t drinking Jack’s milky seed before pulling out and pressing a hand firmly to Jack’s belly and pushing down. Cum and golden sand spilled out of Jack’s abused and swollen rear and covered the rumpled and icy blankets. Unsurprisingly, Jack had passed out once more.

Bunny chuckled, running a paw over Jack’s freckled cheeks and down his chin with a fond and almost possessive look. He proceeded to clean the sprite, not caring who was there or even if he was as soiled as the youth.

North watched with growing arousal and even Sandy could not deny how erotic the tongue bath was. He could easily go another round or two with Jack now that he knew the boy liked it. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing and he could do what the others couldn’t, he could fuck the boy in his dreams.

For the next hour before he had to leave to spread more dreams to the children of the world he let himself indulge in passion he never thought he would feel for the young sprite he had once considered a child and nephew because the sounds and words coming from Jack were very, very grown up.


	5. Chapter 5

Seduction of the Holidays 5

Of course North and Bunny had forgotten all about their little rivalry – unless they were together in bed with Jack. As the days past and they got into a habit of visiting Jack just before bedtime. Sometimes Sandy would join them, sometimes he would visit Jack on his own. Jack never complained and seemed more than delighted, especially if he wasn’t expecting it. He enjoyed having them all at once, although the rivalry between the other three – especially North and Bunny who still fought to convince him which was the better holiday and lover – got to him quickly and he was usually quite sore afterward, but it was the surprise attacks he enjoyed the most.

Sometimes he would visit North’s private workshop or study to help with the design of new toys or test them out only to discover they weren’t kids’ toys he was playing with – although he was well rewarded for his time.

Santa Claus had taken to making toys especially for Jack, things that made the boy flush furiously. Thankfully North always made sure he wanted to proceed before making him stand between his legs so he could undress him. North took great pleasure in ridding Jack of his clothes. Every bit of flesh revealed was kissed and worshipped. It was as if the Russian could never get enough of him. Sometimes North would ask Jack to give him head and Jack would happily open the front of his pants and kneel before him. He learned quickly what made North hum and sit back in appreciation as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and what made him buck, gripping his hair in a tight fist as he fucked his cool mouth. Jack loved it because it made North so happy and for Jack to have such power over him was thrilling. Whether North came or not he always pulled the sprite onto his lap and kissed him with such passion and love that Jack simply melted into his arms. Then he would be carried to the work table or desk where the toys sat in an unsuspecting back. They were always Christmassy, bright red and green. Sometimes North would have Jack lube a dildo or vibrator with his saliva or times they were pre-prepared and for the next half-hour or so – depending on how great North’s needs were – the large man would place different toys on him – all of which vibrated – and simply play with him, coaxing as many orgasm out of the youth as possible before taking his own pleasure. They love making was usually slow and deep, but Jack always, always had to keep eye contact with North, even when orgasm rolled through him and all he wanted was to close his eyes and scream. Sometimes it would go for many hours. North enjoyed wearing a cock ring and making their sessions last as long as possible. 

Jack favorite position was sitting in North’s lap though. He still saw North as a father figure more than a lover and since he couldn’t remember his own father it seemed normal to let North do as he pleased with him because if their session got intense enough the jolly man would always let him fall asleep on his lap, that thick piece of meat still deep inside and making Jack all cozy and warm. It soon became North’s favorite position as well.

Bunny was more intense. When the Pooka wasn’t busy with Easter preparations he was stalking Jack. It took Jack almost a week to figure that out, Bunny was one sneaky Pooka. Whenever Jack flew low to the ground or was playing by himself at the pond he would be tackled by the huge intergalactic rabbit. It was usually at night when all children were in bed. Sometimes it started with friendly banter or wrestling, sometimes he was simply kidnapped and thrown over a muscular shoulder before being carried off to the Warren. It always ended with his clothes being torn off – literally – and the Pooka pounding into him as if there was no tomorrow. When Bunny’s rut came it was the hardest. Jack couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t even walk on most days. His head was almost always pressed into the grass or snow, ass up in the air and Bunny slamming into him. It should have hurt but the Pooka always took enough time to prep him before burying himself balls deep. When the rut was over things were much gentler unless he was stressed but Jack never complained about that either. 

He wasn’t sure of his favorite position with Bunny. When he was and in control Bunny showed him many position, ones Jack would never have dreamed of and since he was so flexible he had no trouble accomplishing without being hurt. Hell, he could even do a handstand as Bunny pounded into him. Even at his most sex crazed Bunny never hurt him like he had that first time he lost control. There was a lot of chocolate play involved, Bunny decided to follow in North’s footsteps and create toys of his own for Jack. The six-arm chocolate that turned the Pooka into a hulking six-armed rabbit had to be his favorite. He never had that many hands touching him and grabbing him without their other two lovers. Bunny made him cum just by touching him a skill he went to great lengths to do at the most importuned moments such as play hide-n-seek with the children where he would seek out Jack and fill him up until he creamed himself and would have to make up some excuse as to why he had to leave early. Yeah, Bunny delighted in those moments and the embarrassment the frosted Jack’s pale cheeks. Of course Jack got no further than a kilometer or two before Bunny had him pinned to the ground and giving him a good fuck to make up for teasing him. It was great fun when Jack decided to start returning the favors especially on Easter. Easter Egg hunts will never be the same again.

Sandy was almost as bad as Bunny, not so fierce but surely more surprising. For years even before becoming a Guardian Jack was used to seeing strains of dreamsand floating in the air long before seeing the dreamweaver himself so when bedtime came over Burgess a no sand Jack had been concerned his friend was in danger. Surely Pitch knew better than to take on the Sandman. He was actually in the process of searching for the small golden man when a sand whip suddenly shot out and dragged him into the clouds high above the city. He was deposited onto a cloud of dream sand where he was promptly stripped of all clothing and laid bare before the little man. Sandy liked sex in many different ways. Often he would visit Jack in his room at night after ensuring the children of the world were having sweet dreams. If the Moon was shining bright he would take extra time with Jack or whisk him away to his island where Mermaids would pleasure them until Jack felt as if he might explode and Sandy would finish him off. But on nights like this when the Moon was shrouded by thick clouds and Sandy had to focus more on work he would do the next best thing.

Kissing Jack on the nose he had his sand secure him to the cloud and form the little nipple clamps and belly button vibrator and a triple cock ring that formed around his penis and balls. Jack whimpered at the sensation. Sandy waved a finger at him, reminding him he had to be silent because he had to focus on work too. A thick round gag suddenly formed in Jack’s mouth. Sandy liked silence, especially when they had sex while he was working. He needed to split his focus into millions of dreams without them getting sexual. He thrilled in the challenge and Jack tried his best to keep him walking a tight line.

In situations like this Sandy did but didn’t really screw him. Dreamsand slid into Jack’s puckered rear. They had no lube – although Jack kept making a note to carry some on him at all times but after a tube fell out of his pocket after a snowball fight with the Burgess kids and some awkward questions, he gave up – so only a think string of sand was able to enter him at first. It hit the back of his walls, giving a good little stab that made Jack yelp behind the gag. He wiggled in his bonds as it grew thick and slowly filled him and then it was as if a thousand fingers were touching every sensitive spot in him, caressing, pushing, stabbing, and biting his insides. Sandy knew all his sweet spots and was not ashamed to abuse them. This went on until Sandy took him back to Santoff Claussen and finished him off in his own bed and Jack passed out. He wasn’t sure what he liked about Sandy the most. He never did the same thing twice.

While he didn’t have sex every day – although some days seemed like a marathon, especially during Bunny’s rut – Jack tried to keep his relationship with the three quiet, especially from Tooth. When she caught whiff that he and Bunny might be an item she had gone into Mother Bear mode and lectured the two on being safe and conducting themselves proper – mustn’t disgrace the uniform – and so forth for nearly an hour than it was best not to bring up North and Sandy. She didn’t seem jealous of even interested in Jack sexually. She was a big sister and mother figure and apparently had someone already. Jack was secretly happy. He didn’t think he could handle another lover. There were far too many days when he would simply fall asleep where he was standing. He was starting to feel like Sandy.

Meetings took on a more humorous nature. Since Tooth suspected Jack and Bunny the Pooka took full advantage of being allowed to touch and kiss Jack whenever he wanted and Lord did he go to town on that. He would always wait until North was giving his report on the Workshop to lick Jack’s neck or grope his groin. Jack would shuffle away with a warning look or freeze a wandering paw when it got a little too adventurous, but it never discouraged the Pooka, if anything it egged him on. One time Jack made to mistake of wearing pajama bottoms and a long sleeve t-shirt to an early meeting – Tooth had something at her palace to deal with – he would never make that mistake again. For one reason or another Bunny was wearing a long green coat. Jack was too tired to think much of it and foolishly took a seat on the sofa next to him. Bunny had given his report first, wanting to get it out of the way and being an utter grump about it – or so Jack thought. Jack gave his next then Tooth and Sandy and as usual North was last. 

Jack was just starting to dose off somewhere during the long drawl about schedules and deadlines when he felt Bunny shuffle him onto his lap. He didn’t think of it much at first, Bunny, like North, liked having him sit on his lap. Even when he felt a hardness pressing against his rear he didn’t give it much thought. Bunny got aroused easily some days. But when he felt his bottoms being slid down over his rear he tensed in sudden understanding.

“Easy, Snowflake, no one’s gonna notice,” Bunny gruff voice breathed in his ear.

“North will,” he objected, closing his eyes and tilting his head to one side as Bunny licked behind his ear.

“He won’t say or do anything. He doesn’t want Tooth knowing just yet,” he assured lifting Jack ever so slightly so he could line up his erection. “Now hush and sit back.”

It was hard to keep a straight face as he sat back down, Bunny thick length sliding in already well lubed. Only hours earlier Jack and North had been going pretty hot and heavy in the older man’s room, so his muscles were still quite loose. Bunny must have known so try this stunt in front of their friends, especially Tooth. But Bunny just helped him sit back and adjusted his bottoms until they covered almost everything and his coat covered the rest. He didn’t move or thrust, just happy to be buried in Jack and nuzzled his neck.

Of course nothing escaped North and he was fuming by the time he ended his report. Sandy seemed a little upset, too. Thankfully Tooth just thought they were snoogling and gushed about how cute they were together, her mini-fairies swooning at Jack’s flushed face. She gave Jack’s forehead a quick peak before apologizing for having to leave so soon. He gave Bunny a quick kiss then hurried to kiss North and Sandy goodbye as well.   
The moment the fairies were gone North stormed toward the in fury. “Bunny, these are important meetings! Regardless are our feelings for Jack they cannot be -” The reprimand faltered as Bunny began moving in Jack, making the boy yelp and moan.

“Ya gonna stand there, mate or take a piece of the action?” Bunny growled. “Otherwise get out of my way and let me give the squirt a proper rutting.”

North hesitated but Sandy didn’t. He pushed Bunny’s and Jack’s knees further apart and pulled the pajamas down enough to free Jack’s growing erection. He gave North a wink, silently telling him to get his butt over there before taking Jack in his mouth. Without much more thought North used his magic to lock the study’s doors and windows as he released his own growing erection. Bunny bent Jack forward enough to take North’s length without disturbing Sandy.

“Take him good and deep, Jackie and I’ll make you something real special tonight,” Bunny promised as he bounced the boy on his lap.

Jack hummed in agreement as he was filled in both ends. They took turns fucking him, altering between North’s nice deep and slow loving, to Bunny frantic pounding to Sandy’s many streams of sand that always touched him deeper than the rest. Before they were done with him his clothes were soiled as was much of the furniture. He felt unbelievably full of cum, as if he possessed all three of them were still deep inside him. Bunny as usual was the one to clean him after sprawling him out on the sofa, one leg draped over the back and the other hanging over the edge. He had numerous orgasms throughout their lovemaking. The three competed to see how could make him cum the hardest. So far Sandy had won just about each time, but Jack was sure that was due to the dreamsand he shoved into him.

He felt good, sleepy even and he happily closed his eyes and let the other three care for him. He felt someone wrap him in a soft blanket – North most likely – and carry him to his room. He felt loved and safe and fulfilled, little did he know that was all about to change as a pair golden eyes watched them from a dark corner of the study. Everything was about to go hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Seduction of the Holidays 6/?

Jack tried not to laugh as Bunny purred. He liked this side of his Pooka lover. He was calm and sweet, his animal side there but subdued. They lay in the snow just north of Burgess, hidden in the dense forest. It was mid-afternoon and the shadows where long and warning of the pending sunset. These were the times Jack grew to love with Bunny, the post sex cuddling. It was hard to believe it had been a year since he gained three remarkable lovers, all very special to him in their own unique ways. He caressed Bunny’s ears, stroking and scratching as he wondered if he could coax Bunny into one last romp before the Pooka had to head back down south to finish the last of the Easter Eggs for the upcoming egg hunt. He rubbed his knee suggestively between Bunny’s knees.

Bunny hummed softly. “Sure you can handle it, mate?”

Jack laughed softly. “Course I can,” he joked. “’Sides, we’re you the one saying I needed more practice if I was going to let North fist me?”

“He hasn’t, has it? ‘Cause you’re not ready for that, Snowflake. You’re far too tiny for that.”

He smacked the Pooka’s shoulder. “If I can handle you I can handle that. Hell, I can probably fit you and North in me at the same time.” 

Bunny’s eyes grew wide, staring at him as if he had lost his mind. “Don’t be a raking show pony, Jack. You can hurt yourself trying shit like that.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed and he pushed Bunny off him. “Stop trying me like some fragile little bird. I think I proved over and over again I can handle whatever you guys can throw. Sooner or late – hey!”

The large spirit grabbed him as he rolled over to get up. He found himself pulled back into place but rather than Bunny lifting his rear in the air he simply lay over him and push back into Jack’s dripping hole. Jack moaned softly. Yep, if there was one way to yet Bunny to do what he wanted was to give a good old fashion reprimand and reminder of who exactly he was dealing with.  
“One last romp,” Bunny purred in his ear, as if it were his idea rather than Jack’s. 

Instead of the usual hot and passionate pounding Bunny was much slower, focusing completely on Jack’s pleasure. He went as deep as he could, making sure to hit the prostrate straight on then Jack’s back wall. Each thrust felt like two, bam, bam. Prostrate, wall, prostrate, wall. All the while Bunny nibbled on his collar-bone, biting when he hit the prostrate, suckling when he hit the wall. Jack sobbed softly. It felt so good. He moved with Bunny, meeting him thrust for thrust, making him go just a little harder, just a little deeper – if that was possible – until finally they both came with matching cries.

Bunny was panting when he pulled out. “I should clean you before I go,” he said, pushing himself to his elbows. 

Jack laughed softly. “Don’t worry about it, Aster. There’s a river not far from here. I’ll just wash up then give the kids one last snow day before Easter.”

Bunny eyed him cautiously. “Not too much snow, love.”

He gave a salute. “Aye, aye, captain, just a dusting.” He giggled at the look Bunny have him as he stood. The Pooka still didn’t trust him to control himself, but that suspicious look was so damn sexy. “Of course, if I do make it a snow day you could always punish me.” He gave a wink.

“Don’t and I’ll reward you,” the Pooka countered.

“Reward or punishment? Oh the hard choices I must make.”

Bunny smirked. “Fine, no sex for you.” He tapped his foot and created a tunnel then jumped in.

“That’s okay, more for North and Sandy.” He burst out laughing at the deep possessive growl that answered him before the tunnel closed. He lay back in the snow and giggled. Even after a year the three were still in competition for his affections but truthfully, he could never choice between them. He loved them all too much. “Well time to get a move on,” he said to himself. He didn’t really need to go to the river, he had plenty of snow all around him to clean up with. In minutes he was clean and dressed and ready to bring fun to the children of the world.

“I knew it would happen,” said dark honey thick voice. “I knew they would use you.”

Jack froze where he stood. “Go away, Pitch.”

“I just never thought they would go so low as to make you their little play thing,” the voice continued.

Jack held his staff before him and aimed it at the darkening shadows. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“No? Must be another winter elf the rabbit was screwing,” Pitch laughed, still hidden in the darkness. “The same who just the other day was being thoroughly fucked by three out of four of the Big Four? Hmm…seems very unlikely.”

Jack turned as the voice moved through the shadows.

“Do you like being their whore, passed around from one cock to another? I’ll admit it is rather entertaining watching North shove toys up your pretty little ass.”

The sprite flushed, frost coating his neck and cheeks. “All this proves is you’re a perv.”

“How about the way Bunny mounts you and pounds into you until you’re black and blue and passed out?” Pitch laughed, his voice coming from all around. “And just keeps going until you wake up again? His rut must be such a delight.”

“You don’t know anything,” Jack snapped, sending an ice blast into the nearest shadow. Pitch only laughed at him.

“And Sandy…oh sweet, dear Sandy, he’s the worse, isn’t he? He’s made completely of his dreamsand, the same that he uses it to screw you senseless as he sends sweet little dreams to children. How erotic those innocent little kids’ dreams must be. Do you like the feel of sand rubbing your insides raw?”

“Shut up!” He sent another blast of ice into the shadows. The temperature dropped the more upset he grew, Pitch’s words eating at his soul.

“You’re just their little whore,” Pitch whispered right next to Jack’s ear, causing the boy to whirl around, but again he wasn’t there. “Once they’ve grown tired of you they’ll cast you aside. You’ll be likely if you’re still a Guardian. Or maybe they’ll send you away like they did Nightlight and Katherine. Oh dear, they never told you why they’re why those two are gone. Nightlight was like you, small and frail looking. Bunny broke him after only a few decades. And Katherine?” He laughed. “The poor girl was so in love with North she allowed him do to anything he wanted to her, even share her with the Pooka and Sandy. She lost her mind. They had to send her away. Such a sweet girl and so young when North took her virginity.”

“No! They would never do that!” Jack yelled, staggering back as if he was slapped across the face. “They love me.”

“They’re using you.”

He shook his head in denial. Pitch was lying. He had to be lying.

“I would never do that to you, Jack. You’re a prince, a god even. You deserve to be worshipped and adored,” Pitch continued, weaving dark shadows around the sprite. “I can show you true passion. All you have to do is give in.”

“No…”

Pitch ran the back of his knuckles along the side of Jack’s face and down his neck. Almost, Jack was almost his. “Have you wondered why North refuses to let Tooth know what’s going on? Why he lets her believe that only you and Bunny are in a relationship?” When Jack kept quiet he pushed forward. “Because unlike Nightlight and Katherine, Toothiana is a Warrior Queen, she can handle North and his little kinks. She can even handle all three men and has on many occasions but she is first and foremost North’s little bitch. And she can be a jealous and murderous woman. That’s why North hasn’t told her. He doesn’t want to risk losing you or her but he doesn’t have the courage to share you with her either. She’d never let you go and will kill him to keep you.”

“She would never…”

“You’ve only known her a few short years, I’ve known her centuries. I’ve seen the people sees killed in order to keep what she thinks rightfully hers.” He took Jack’s chin and made him look up into his eyes. “But I won’t let them hurt you. I can protect you and show you real love.”

Jack shook his head and pushed him away. “No! You’re lying. Nightlight and Katherine are on the Moon helping MiM and Tooth is the sweetest, loveliest person I know.” He aimed the crook of his staff at Pitch as he backed away. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but I won’t join you, I don’t care what sorry you make up. They love me and nothing you say is going to make me think differently.”

Pitch’s face fell. He was so close, so close and yet the boy still held such faith in the Guardians. “Very well. I planned on simply seducing you but you’re just as stubborn as always.” The shadows lashed out, wrapping around Jack’s legs and making tumble into a deeper shadow then the blackness of Pitch’s lair. Pitch chuckled lowly as he slipped back into the shadows, falling Jack into his dark palace. “No matter, I always get what I want in the end.”

. . .

North paced his study. It was getting late. Jack should have been back by now. At first he had suspected Sandy of whisking him off to his island again but the dreamweaver had popped by to ask if Jack was there. He would have contacted Bunny but for the next few days that would be impossible – he would be working overtime to ensure enough eggs were ready for Easter. It was unlike Jack was with him. 

The problem was that with Spring so close – technically here - Jack would be doing everything in his power to make Winter last just a little longer. No doubt he was flitting about the world giving everyone one last snow day. Nothing to worry about, right? So why was his belly knotted? 

He went to Jack’s room, praying that the boy had returned and gone to bed. Sadly, the room was empty and bed made. There was no sign of Jack. Sitting on the bed he took Jack stuff bear and hugged it, letting his worry consume him.

. . .

Darkness. It was the one thing Jack hated and feared most. It was all around him like a thick cloud, almost tangible and crushing yet there was never anything to touch. Pitch knew this was one of his largest fears and of course used it against him. Worse the stupid shadow creatures had stolen his staff. It was hidden somewhere in all the darkness he just didn’t know where. Claustrophobia ate him as he reached out, trying to find a wall or something to hold onto. There was nothing but endless blackness.

“Enough games, Pitch!” he yelled into the darkness. He tried to hide his growing panic. “I’m not afraid! Stop these stupid games and face me like a man.”

He whirled around as laughter echoed all around him, making him feel as if he were a tiny ant in a vast chamber. Considering he was in a huge underground lair that was very likely. He gave a startled yelp as he felt something slither up his leg. He slapped at it but another went up his other leg. “Get off!” he yelled, slapping at them but hitting his own legs. Something undid his belt and tugged at his pants. “Oh hell no!” He grabbed his waist band and staggered back. “Call them off! Pitch, call your damn monstrosities off!” He tripped and crashed into a hard chest. The creatures fell away as Jack turned slowly around, his hand on that sculpted chest as if glued. It was the first solid thing he felt other than the ground but it was Pitch and that was a very bad thing. He stepped back as the room was slowly illuminated, but before he could withdraw his hand Pitch caught it and held it in place. Jack nearly gasped when he felt the steady beat of his heart. “Let go,” he said, his eyes wide and frightened.

Pitch held his hand in place and backed him into a nearby wall. “You’re such a precious little thing, Jack,” he purred seductively pressing into him with only Jack’s hand between them. “You act so brave but you’re really just a frightened child, are you?”

“I’m not afraid,” Jack insisted.

“Oh but you are. Remember, Jack, I know all your fears.” He dipped his head down and gave him a chastised kiss. “You’re afraid that you’ll enjoy this.” Another chastised kiss. “You’re afraid the Guardians will find out and hate you.” A third kiss. “And you’re afraid you won’t care.”

“No, I…” His voice faded as Pitch kissed him yet again. “I will never betray them.”

The Nightmare King gave a husky low chuckle and kissed his temple before trailing his lips to Jack’s ear. “You already have.” He slipped his hand in Jack’s pants and kneaded his growing erection. “You want me, Jack. Just admit it.”

“Never.”

“Never is a very long time, Jack.” He squeezed the boy’s penis. “And neither of us can wait that long.”

“Ngh…uh…stop, please…I don’t want this.”

“Of course you do,” Pitch teased in a perfect imitation of North’s voice. He pumped his length as the shadow men pulled down Jack’s pants.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying to banish the image of Pitch touching him and think of North or Bunny or Sandy touching him instead. “Pitch, stop.” He moaned when he felt sand brush his rear and slowly push into his tight rectum. It felt just like Sandy. “Uh…oh!”

“Like that, mate?” Now he sounded like Bunny. “You want more?”

“Ngh…yes…yes…” He cried out when felt the sand tease his prostrate. “Oh God!”

Pitch chuckled lowly as he lifted one of Jack’s legs to watch the nightmare sand thicken into a rather large tentacle and pump into the boy much as Sandy’s had the countless times he spied on his rival and the boy. Jack moaned and cried, no longer caring who or what was in him. He was such a delightful little thing to watch but Pitch only had so much resolve. He slipped two fingers in Jack’s mouth, coaxing him to lather them up in North’s rich baritone. The boy did so without question. It was the only lube he will get even though the sand had stretched him more than wide enough. Without any more ado he withdrew the sand and pushed into Jack. The boy gave a cry as he was filled. 

“Look at me, Jack,” he commanded as began to thrust. “I want you to see who owns you now. I want you to acknowledge your new master.”

Jack looked at him with large teary eyes as he tried to deny his future. “No...”

With a triumphant laugh Pitch pounded into Jack’s center and made the boy his.


	7. Chapter 7

Seduction of the Holidays 7

People asked why Sandy and Pitch managed to get some sweet loving in a fic that’s supposed to be based around a competition between Bunny and North for Jack’s love…I don’t know, my muse took me down this road but it will get back to North and Bunny soon, promise…I hope…damn muse 

Jack slept peacefully on cool soft black satin sheets. His pale skin and snowy white hair a contrast the Pitch could not help but appreciate. He slept on his side, his small hands curled next to his face. He was a beautiful sight, light against dark. He was so sweet, so innocent but not so pure. Pitch ran his fingers down Jack’s side, over his hip to his thigh. So beautiful.

It took a great of magic and trickery to get to this stage. Jack fought so hard not to betray his friends. He loved them so much that he would do anything for them. Pitch used that against him and twisted Jack’s dreams of them. No longer did he envision sweetly making love to North or romping through the Warren with Bunny or seeing the stars as Sandy pleasured him under the Moon. They were all twisted into dark, torturous nightmares of being forced and raped until Jack all but broke. He was a stubborn boy.

Nonetheless Pitch took care not to completely break the boy’s mind. He would make a great lover and weapon when the time came. After such horrendous nightmares Pitch would let them collapse to dust and allow the boy an hour or so of peaceful dreamless slumber. And for this the Nightmare King was greatly rewarded. Jack’s body, already sweaty and skin extremely sensitive from a nightmare of one of his precious Guardians abusing him, was easy to manipulate. This could also be due to how warm the room was – not hot enough to be truly uncomfortable but enough to keep Jack lethargic and sleepy. Or it could be the magical aphrodisiac candles that lit the room. Jack simply did not fight as much anymore and seemed to take pleasure in Pitch’s touches – as long as the Bogeyman started while he was reasonably defenseless and not quite in his right mind although the fight was often fun too.

He ran his fingers down the crevice of Jack smooth rear until they reached the ring of the butt plug. With no proper lube Pitch had come to the conclusion to keep as much cum in the boy as possible to keep him nice and slick. He gave the ring a pull, extracting the plug an inch or two before letting Jack’s muscles pull it back in. Jack gave a little whine as he shifted slightly in his sleep. Pitch did it a few more times until the boy was wiggling and whimpering with need then he did away with it and inhaled the heady scent that was their coupling. He eased Jack onto his back and almost laughed to see the boy was still unconscious but sported a very delectable hard on. Well if there was ever a better way to wake someone it was with a good deep shag. He took a moment to nuzzle the sprite’s manhood and balls, sparing them the tiniest suck before pushing his own much larger cock deep into his well stretched hole. If Jack were awake he would have his Fearlings hold him down as he gave him head. Or he would have the Fearlings fuck the boy for his amusement. There was nothing like watching Jack in the throes of passion as shadows moved around and in him. The way his back with arch and mouth open to scream only to be filled. It made Pitch harder just thinking about it. But this seemingly peaceful Jack held a charm all his own.

He filled Jack to his core. He was not nearly as large as North or Bunny but like Sandy he could change his size. Moving with slow even strokes he found that bundle of nerves deep in Jack and made sure to brush against them as he thrust. He smiled when Jack moaned and small hands went to his shoulders as he moved with him.

“That right, Frost,” he groaned, lifting Jack thigh to his hip so he could get deeper. “Keep singing for me.” Jack’s moans and whimpers were like music. He never had someone so vocal or expressive.

Jack’s back arched when Pitch hit his prostrate straight on and he gave a cry. The long column of his neck begged to be marked. Never one to say no Pitch went down on it like a shark. He bit into that pale neck, earning another cry. Jack’s hand went to the back of his head, holding in place as his other arm wrapped around his shoulders. Ah, encouragement, how could Pitch say no? He increased his thrusts, going deeper and just a little faster.

“Ngh…oh…” Jack moaned, his eyes fluttering and on the brink of waking.

Pitch thrilled at how actively Jack was participating. He licked and nipped the boy’s lips until they opened into a sweet kiss. Oh, his mouth was so sweet. It was a fight not to pound into Jack right then and there. He kept himself in check as he went back to kissing and biting the side of his neck greatly enjoying himself until the boy just had to ruin it.

“Ngh…Bunny…harder,” Jack moaned in his sleep.

Pitch growled in rage. After all the nightmares, after everything he did he still called out for the stupid animal. Well if he wanted some beast in him then so be it. He bit the delicate skin of Jack’s neck hard, breaking skin and drawing blood. Jack cried out and held his head tightly to the wound as his head pressed into the pillows and his neck arched, as if to offer more flesh. Pitch was just about to giving the boy’s ass the beating of a life time when a Nightmare materialized next to the bed. He gave it a glare that made it shy away as if gave its news.

“Here?” he asked is surprise. He glanced at the now waking Jack then smirked. “Where?” He waited a moment to listen. “Escort them to my throne room. I’ll be there momentarily.”

Once the Nightmare was gone he focused again on the boy beneath him. His plans had changed yet again. He began moving in earnest, screwing the boy beneath him with thoughts of bringing as much pleasure to them both as possible. He aimed solely at Jack’s prostrate until the boy was a bubbling idiot but not too much to make him scream. He kissed Jack fiercely, bruising his pale to silence his cries until he felt Jack’s icy cum shoot between their stomachs. It took another moment to find his own release, its heat coaxing another cry from Jack.

The Nightmare King panted as he gazed down at the sprite beneath him. Oh how he dreaded leaving him. Jack was tittering on the edge of being completely his. All he had to do was erase those cursed Guardians from his mind. Still, he did have guests to deal with.

“I’m afraid I must attend to business,” he said, walking to a basin of warm water he kept on a table. He quickly washed himself, making sure to scrub every trace of Jack off him. “I shouldn’t be long.”

He smiled at the beautiful eyes that watched him. “Please let me go,” Jack asked as he had many times before, his voice no longer strong and defiant but small and broken. “I want to go home.”

Pitch leaned over and kissed his forehead. “You are home. Now sleep.” He blew nightmare sand in his eyes but rather than induce a nightmare he made Jack’s mind blank, as if he were not there. It would keep Sandy from locating him. A thick layer of shadows descended on the boy’s sleeping form and took him far from the palace where he would be safe and unseen until Pitch called for his return. Then the candles were extinguished and put away and the room stripped bare of anything remotely hinting that the boy had been there. Not even his scent remained. 

Satisfied, the shade entered the shadows and appeared in his throne room. To his utter delight the Big Four stood there waiting for him. He gave them a confused look, playing innocent. “And what I have done to earn your visit to my humble abode?” he asked, eying each of them. “Wait a moment, aren’t we short one?”

“That’s why we’re here,” North said, returning his gaze with a glare that held more worry than he wished to show. 

Pitch tried not to smile. “Oh? The sprite runaway again?”

North’s face flushed. 

“Oh don’t look so surprised, North. The whole spirit world heard about yours and Bunnymund’s little bet on which was better, Christmas or Easter and then tried to make Jack choose between you.” It was true, the boy had taken off for a week before Sandy found him and coaxed him back to their little fold. “What happened this time?”

The Guardian of Wonder took a step back and glanced at Bunny. His face flushed even more when Toothiana stared at him with wide eyes.

“You didn’t know, Tooth?” Pitch asked with mock surprise. “Your lover has been shagging you Jack Frost for over a year now. Him, Bunny and…Sandy. Quite an impressive little harem Jack’s collected. All very dominate men who can’t seem to agree with what’s best for him. No wonder he ran away.”

Tooth’s eyes grew wider as she fluttered above them with a handful of his mini-fairies beside her. “North?” she asked in a tiny voice.

His eyes were pleading. “Tooth, we’ll discuss this later, I promise. We must find Jack.”

“You lied to me,” she insisted and before North could explain himself she darted away.

Bunny watched her go but he kept his emotions in check as he turned on Pitch. “Where is he, ya bloody dingo? Jack wouldn’t just drop out of sight without a word.”

“Oh? He’s never done that before?” Pitch countered.

Bunny growled, his teeth bared and fur on end. “I know he’s here. I can smell him.”

Pitch highly doubted that. He had gone to great lengths to make sure Jack’s scent was nowhere in his palace. He had transported the boy to his room and nowhere else. It was a room only he could enter and that was through shadows, something the Pooka could not do, but he was not foolish enough to leave him there or his scent in case Bunny managed to dig his way into the room.

“Then by all means, search until your heart’s desire. I assure you, Frost is not here.” He swept his arm out to show his vast underground palace.

The Pooka didn’t need to be told twice, he leapt off the landing of the throne room and began racing through the palace, scenting the air every few seconds as he threw open doors, checked cages and every knick and cranny. Sandy gave Pitch a suspicious look before floating off to begin his search. 

North stayed back. His blue eyes regarded Pitch with contempt. “If I find out you’re hiding him here I swear I will end your pitiful life.”

Pitch snorted, glaring at North with the same amount of hatred. “You’ve tried many times, old man. I’m still here, still strong while you grow old and weak.” He glided up to North and played on his weaknesses. “What does Jack see in you? A father or grandfather? Poor boy barely remembers having parents, he must think what you do to him is utterly normal for a father to do to their son. It’s sick really. And Tooth? Oh the poor dear. You’re screwing her son, her baby when you’re supposed her one and only. Just how do you plan to fix this, North?”

That enraged North. He grabbed Pitch and threw him against a wall, his large hand on the shade’s throat. “Enough, shade.”

Pitch only laughed as he melted into the shadows. “No, North. You and your little friends chased the boy away again and now you have Tooth to deal with. But I’ll tell you what, I hope you do find him. I’m guessing he doesn’t know about you and Tooth. I can’t wait to see the outcome. Feel free to search around.”

Bunny and Sandy were thoroughly. They searched every room, closet, shadow and so forth a good five times before Sandy gave up with a tired sigh and ended up floating next to North who stood on one of the bridges overlooking to whole of the vast palace. North had always searched, even under furniture and had conceded that the boy must be somewhere else. But now he had another worry. Tooth had not returned. The man was torn between his two loves. Still they waited, praying that Bunny would find some trace of their boy but after another two hours and one exhausted and grumpy Pooka who shook his head in defeat they gave up and left. Jack was not there.

Pitch waited until they were truly gone before relaxing and even then spent an hour in his library with his Shadow Men patrolling the palace to ensure not one fairy or speck of sand remained. The he called for the shadows to return Jack to his room. With a spring in his step he slipped into the shadows and returned to the beautiful being in his bed. He knelt on the bed next to Jack and gave him a deep hard kiss. It was time to have a little good old fashion fun and after having to spend the last few hours convincing the Guardian he didn’t have the boy his body demanded attention. While he preferred Jack docile during their love making there was something to be said about a good old battle for dominance – even if he did win all the time.

The Fearlings and shadows lapped at him as Jack came to, fear and anger filling the boy’s lovely face. Pitch grinned menacingly at him. “Hello, Jack, ready to have more fun?”

The candles reappeared and lit on their own, casting the room in twilight. Jack glared at him in hatred. “You’ll never win,” he said darkly. His eyes screwed as Pitch toyed with the butt plug the Fearlings had forced back in his. “The Guardians will find me.”

Pitch chuckled, leaning over him. “They’ve found another, Jack. They’ve already forgotten all about you. But I’m here. Just submit and I will treat you like royalty.”

Jack shook his head, trying to fight his body which betrayed him every with every pull and twist of the butt plug. “No!”

“Then maybe you need more time with my pets,” he taunted, kissing Jack’s cheek as he pulled out the plug.

Jack opened his mouth to scream only to have the dark creatures enter him as they had many times in the past four days. They twisted in him, filling him completely and made him into a shameless display for Pitch as they pleasured his body in ways no human could. All the while he was made to look at Pitch and lust the shade held for him and the promise of what was to come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Seduction of the Holidays 8

When they found Tooth she was searching the area Bunny had claimed to last see Jack. They had searched it a number of times already, it was what led them to Pitch. Nothing had changed but still she and her fairies searched every tree and blade of grass that had come to life when the snow began to melt two days earlier. She pointedly ignored North and flew to Bunny.

“Pitch has him,” she said with the passion of a mother who lost her child. “I know he does. He’s hiding him. Jack would never take off like this, no matter how upset he is.”

“He wasn’t upset,” Bunny insisted. He got on all fours and began sniffing the area again. He would do it as many times as it took until he found his little Snowflake. He sniffed where he and Jack had last made love, the scent now faint and washed away by the melting snow. He tuned out his fellow Guardians and focused on anything and everything that might give him a clue to where Jack disappeared to.

“Tooth,” North called, trying to catch the fairy queen as she zipped past and went into the trees. “Tooth, you know he’s not up there. Please, we need to speak. It is not as you think.”

“Oh? You weren’t messing around with Jack?” she asked, her voice snippy and threatening. “A child who looks up to you as his father?”

“I…yes,” he admitted with a sigh. “Please, Toothiana, would you let me explain?”

“Explain what? You abused a child.”

“He’s hardly a child!” he finally snapped back. “Despite appearances he is old enough to make his own decisions.”

She zipped out of the threes and got right in his face. “Oh? You didn’t manipulate him? Then why not tell me? Why were you hiding this? Are you a shame?”

His eyes hardened. “No. I did not tell you because of this.” He flung out both arms to indicate her and her fairies. “I did not need you freaking out because I took an interest in another. I love you but you get jealous far too easily. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how.” He paused, catching her arms before she took off again. “But I love him too, far more than I ever thought possible. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You love him? And me?” she asked, her voice small and eyes searching.

“Yes. Can you ever forgive me?”

She sniffled, still mad but willing to let it go until they found their boy. “You should have told me.”

“I know.” There was a tugging at North’s pants and he glanced down to see Sandy pointing to Bunny. He turned and noted the Pooka’s ears were straight up, his nose twitching. “Bunny, what have you-”

“Shut up,” Bunny snarled. He hopped a few feet left and stood to his full height, frowned and squatted again. His brows came together and this time he laid on the ground, his ear pressed to the soil. His eyes closed and he let his breath out slowly.

“Bunny?”

The Pooka ignored him. Then his breathe hitched as if he heard something the others couldn’t. And he did. It was a muffled scream, barely audible but undeniably his young lover’s. He knew that particular scream. It was a sound he heard quite often. Jack was underground, hidden somewhere in Pitch’s lair that he had not discovered. This time he will and he won’t be using the front door. He began digging, not bothering to answer his friends’ questions. He had to find Jack.

. . .

There was nothing like watching someone as beautiful as Jack Frost wrath and squirm as he was fucked by shadow men. The shadows were thin enough for Pitch to see every inch of Jack’s body and exactly what they were doing to him. He watched with lustful eyes as they slipped in and out boy, screwing his mouth and ass as they pumped his erection and twisted his nipples. They caressed and stroked him but while that was beautiful it was the sheer inhuman deepness they reach within Jack that made Pitch hard. He could see one of the erections push Jack’s belly out with each thrust. He knew from Jack’s dreams that Sandy placed many small sand cocks in Jack and the way it drove the boy nearly insane so the shadows did the same, only large and deeper so that every inch of Jack was filled. Even his Adam’s apple bounced as his throat was fucked. His back arched into an almost perfect bow as the shadows ravished him. He was braced on only his feet and shoulder as he came for the third time, his seed shooting up like a white fountain. The shadow men made sure he was well spent before finally releasing him. Without their embrace Jack fell to the bed in a boneless heap and small cry as his mouth was emptied.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Pitch cooed as the sprite fought to get up, still defiant. But exhaustion was kicking in as he rolled onto his stomach and tried to get to his hands and knees, as he coughed and panted.

“Screw you,” he coughed before collapsing.

Pitch chuckled darkly. “I thought you understood the rules of our game by now.” He slipped between Jack’s legs, biting the round globes of his perky little ass before draping himself over his back. “The only one being screwed is you. But you like that don’t you?”

Jack grunted as Pitch thrust into him. “No,” he growled, trying to pull away only to have Pitch switch angles and hit his sweet. “Ngh!”

“Right there? Ask nicely or I might just fuck you like the Pooka and pound you into unconsciousness.”

“Fuck off!”

“Will do, but since you’re be so naughty how about be delay your next orgasm,” Pitch chuckled as he formed a cock ring over Jack’s length and made it tight. Then he hit that spot again, enjoying the way Jack shivered in pleasure and pain. He laced his fingers through Jack’s and adjusted their positions so he could go deeper. The sprite shuddered and moaned softly. “You can deny it all you want, Jack, but your body wants this, it wants me.” He hit his prostrate again.

“N…no…oh God! Stop, please…I can’t…” 

Then all he could make were grunts and whimpers as Pitch used the shadows to grow larger, push deeper. He placed one hand on Jack’s belly to feel his now huge length breach his walls as he knotted the fingers of the other hand with both the boy’s, holding him in place. He thrust deep and hard, thrilling in Jack’s cries and screams. This was going to be their best yet. His thrust became harder, poking at Jack’s inner belly and pushing it outward.

“Say it, Jack, say you’re mine. I’m your master, now,” he growled, nipping his ear. “The Guardians can’t bring you like I can.”

Jack shook his head, still fighting until Pitch brought him to the brink and the cock ring denied him. “Please…I need to…Pitch, please…”

“Say it, Jack. What am I?”

He kept shaking his head. Chuckling evilly, Pitch went faster, hit his prostrate harder. He withheld his own release as he focused out keeping Jack tittering on the edge and desperate for release. The boy shook and cried, his exhausted body unable to hold their combined weight. Pitch pulled and squeezed his erection.

“Stop!” Jack cried, burying his face in his arms. He gave a chocked sob. “Master. You’re my master.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard,” Pitch teased, kissing the back of his head, but rather than remove the cock ring he ignored Jack’s needs although and focused on his own. He was close, so close now, a few more strokes and he’d be done then he’ll make Jack cum with him just to prove who the boss was.

“No! Pitch...”

The Nightmare King leaned back and went all out, pounding into the boy without care. Then with a roar he yanked off Jack’s cock ring and pumped him in time with his thrusts until his spunk once again filled the boy and his smeared all over the bed and his stomach. Jack screamed, his voice raw. Then he collapsed as Pitch returned to his normal size and slipped out to lay next to him. The shade was almost giddy as he pulled Jack to him for a cuddle. 

“You are a treat, Jack. I lose myself so easily with you,” he purred, laying Jack’s head on his chest. “Just watching my shadows screw you is enough to make me happy for a life time.”

The boy whimpered but didn’t pull away, too weak to do more than lay there and take the cuddling. Pitch combed his fingers through his hair allowing the boy a moment’s peace before taking him again. He actually enjoyed these moments and once he had broken the last of Jack’s defenses he would indulge in such moments more.

“Just let me go,” Jack begged, his hand fisting on Pitch’s chest as he looked up. “Why are you doing this?”

Pitch smiled almost fondly at the boy and hauled him up so he sat just above his groin. He cupped his cheek. “Because you want me to,” he said gently, as if he knew the deepest darkest secrets of Jack’s soul.

“Then why haven’t you stopped me?”

“I’ve tried.”

Golden eyes searched blue. “No you haven’t or you would have left by now.”

Jack stared at him with wide fearful eyes. “But…”

Pitch pulled him down for another kiss. “If you want to leave so bad then why not use your powers against me?” he breathed against swollen lips.

“It’s too hot.”

“You’re making excuses,” he countered even if the room was much too warm for Jack to conduct his winter magic properly. “Would you feel better if I let you control our next session?”

The boy blinked in surprise. “You’ll let me be in control?”

“Don’t the others let you?”

He shook his head. 

This was just what Pitch needed. He brushed Jack’s hair back. “I was under the impression you liked men dominating you and having them pound into that delightful little ass.”

Jack licked his dry lips and looked away but Pitch gently turned his head back. “What do you want, Jack? Do you want to dominate or be dominated?”

“I…I don’t know,” he admitted.

Pitch seemed deep in thought for a moment. “I won’t let you inside me, you’re not equipped to meet my needs that way…I little small for my tastes.” He gently stroked the boy’s abused penis. “But I’m more than happy to let you ride me, at your pace and as deep and hard as you like.”

“Really?” Jack asked, a little suspicious of the offer. “No tricks?”

The older male folded his arms behind his head. “I’m all yours.”

He chewed his lower lips for a moment, curiosity warring with common sense. To Pitch’s great joy curiosity won and Jack lifted himself up and slowly impaled himself on Pitch’s long hard erection. He winced as his length rubbed already abused muscles but the cum leaking from his hole offered enough lube to take away most of the pain. He took a moment or two to adjust before he began to rock, if a little awkwardly.

“I bet North holds your hips and makes you move how he wants,” Pitch asked, watching him with growing affection. He now had a new favorite moment with Jack. Jack’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly open and hands on Pitch’s stomach as he moved, as if searching for that special spot in him but not sure exactly how to find it. Obviously he never had to find it on his own before. The shade left him to discover it and simply himself. Even after such a thorough fucking the boy was still tight. How could that be? He almost laughed at himself as the answer hit him. He was technically screwing a dead boy and like anyone trapped in a never changing body virginity status never changed no matter how often they’re fucked. Jack’s body would always return to its natural state.

A little gasp altered Pitch to Jack’s finding his sweet spot. “Oh! There…” He began alternating between rotating his hips and bouncing and rocking.

Pitch hummed, maybe he should have let the boy do this sooner. He seemed so much happier being in charge and already at the point of spilling his seed. Ah Youth. “I want us coming together, Jack,” he said gently, as if speaking to a small child. “Tighten your muscles and squeeze the base of your cock to prolong your release.”

The boy nodded and did as instructed.

“Good boy. Now bounce a little harder. That’s right. Oh…you are a sight. So sweet and beautiful. You should see yourself. You should see the power you hold over me.” The words were all meant to seduce the boy, to make him feel empowered, especially after the number of time Pitch had simply taken him. “Harder, Jack. Yes! Now squeeze as hard as you can. I’m coming, Jack. Cum with me!”

Jack’s movements became frenzied and he began pumping his own cock until his seed all but exploded outward and covered Pitch’s stomach and chest, a few droplets even hitting his face. Pitch’s hips piston upward, shooting his seed into the boy’s well filled belly and scraped muscles, causing Jack to cry out as a second wave of seed left him. Exhaustion took him and he fell forward onto Pitch’s chest. 

Pitch hugged the sprite to him, his own exhaustion pushing his mind toward sleep. That is until he heard a familiar rumble before a freshly dug hole appeared in the wall across from the bed. He had just enough time to shove Jack to the side before he was tackled by an enraged Pooka and knocked off the bed. He heard the other Guardians stumble out of the hole as his Fearlings rushed to his side.

“Jack!” cried Tooth, flying to the boy who was fighting to push past his exhaustion.

North cursed in his mother tongue as he fought to keep the dark creatures from Jack, him and Sandy forming a make shift barrier around him.

“You filthy swine!” snarled Bunny, slashing at Pitch with his claws. “How dare you touch him?”

Pitch only laughed, slipping out of his grasp and into the shadows. In truth he was a little frightened by the crazed look in the Pooka’s eyes. He reappeared on the other side of the room, now cloaked in the shadows that formed his clothing, with scythe in hand. 

Bunny hoped to his feet and looked around frantically for him, his spring green eyes widening when he saw Pitch about to attack North. “North!” he yelled in warning, but North didn’t even have a chance to react.

“No!” Jack screamed in horror. His powers pooled in his chest and exploded outward in a whirlwind of winter magic. It struck Pitch at full force, throwing him back and away from North. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone he was just trying to protect… Darkness clouded the edges of his vision and that all-consuming exhaustion took hold of him. He pitched forward and into Tooth’s loving arms. His Tooth. His mamma had him now and he would be safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Seduction of the Holidays 9

Jack shivered, feeling colder than he had since being pulled out of his ice covered pond three centuries ago. It wasn’t a physical cold but a horrible bone crushing inner cold that no amount of blankets could cure. He lay in his bed, bundled in blankets with Bunny curled protectively around him trying to chase the cold away. Jack commended him on his efforts but it was no good. One, he was winter elf and two, even Jack didn’t know why he was so cold. That was a lie. It was because he no longer knew where he stood. Bunny obviously still loved him, he had become possessive the moment he picked him up off Pitch’s bed and not let Jack go since. His chin rested on the crown of Jack’s head and would rub it every so often. At first he thought the Pooka was just being affectionate, happy to have found him safe and sound – well reasonably at least – but when he saw North’s frown and anxiety Jack put two and two together. Bunny was marking him as his mate. Great, what did that mean for the others? He loved Bunny, he really did but he loved North and Sandy as well. He wasn’t about to give them up. But now he had a new problem, Pitch. He didn’t know what he felt for him anymore. There was still fear but there was something else too, not love, not like the others. Curiosity? He had been raped and tortured, his insides beaten to a pulp yet there was also so much pleasure, as if in the end Pitch understood what Jack really wanted. Had the others not shown up would he have let Jack continue being the dominate? He would never know now. Did he even want to know?

He rolled onto his back and stared at the Moon through his room’s skylight. “I’m so confused,” he whispered to the bright orb. “Please, tell me what to do.” But as usual when he needed answers there were none.

Bunny pulled him closer and nuzzled into him, his length hardening and pushing against Jack’s hips. Jack giggled softly. No one had touched him sexually since rescuing him late the night before. Sure they all fussed over him, making sure he was okay, asking if he needed anything and fretting at the way he shivered and not knowing what to do to help. North had brought him soup and cookies and more chocolate milk than he could drink by himself. Sandy visited often to make sure he was having good dreams but never offered anything erotic. Tooth, Moon love her, had been smothering him up until a few hours ago, checking his temperature, his teeth – always the teeth – ridiculing North for bringing him sweets when he should be eating healthy, especially after what happened. Bunny of course would not leave his side and when he began marking him he had growled at the others and ordered them all out. Needless to say North was not happy but Tooth had dragged him out by the ear. That was sort of funny.

But now after being stuck in bed with an over protective Pooka who had done nothing more than cuddle and mark him Jack needed more, even if it was just to reassure himself that this wasn’t all a dream. 

Shuffling under the blankets he pushed Bunny onto his back. The larger spirit rolled with no trouble as long as Jack stayed in the circle of his arms which wasn’t an issue. Bunny’s erection rubbed against his swollen anus and stung slightly. Pitch had torn him, nothing serious, thankfully, not like when Bunny had first gone into his rut last year but it still irritated him. It didn’t matter though. This was his Bunny and the best way to ensure him that he was fine would be to give him the best wakeup call ever. At least one good thing came out of being kidnapped by Pitch, he wasn’t afraid to dominate his partners anymore, even if he was still the one getting it up the ass.

Gently, before he lost his nerve, he untangled Bunny’s arms from his shoulders and pushed them to the bed, his paws on either side of his head. He gave his paws a squeeze before freezing his wrists to the mattress. Bunny gave a low sleepy growl, the one he usually gave in the middle of a bad dream. Jack bit his lip hoping it wasn’t about him. Giving his nose a light kiss, he pushed back into that hard erection. He didn’t bother with lube, although he knew he should, only his icy cold fingers. He wanted this pain. He wanted to feel every inch of Bunny and know it was him stretching him and covering the injuries Pitch and his shadow creatures created with his own. He moaned softly as he slowly – oh so slowly – impaled himself. He shuddered in pain and pleasure. The Pooka under him shuddered as well.

“Gods, you’re tight,” Bunny moaned, his eyes fluttering open. He glanced at Jack with sleepy, lust filled eyes. “What are you doing, Snowflake? Hmm…”

“Don’t move,” Jack commanded. He was halfway down, just a few more inches. “Ngh…almost…ah, better.”

“Jack!” The Pooka tried to move his arms and grab Jack’s hips only to discover his arms frozen to the bed. “Damn, Frostbite, what are you doing? We just…uh…got you…mm…home.”

The ice sprite leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bunny’s furry ones as he began to rock. “Not just yet, Cottontail. Just making sure you’re not some dream.” As his muscles loosened he began to move quicker, grinding into Bunny for all he was worth. The Pooka made sounds Jack never heard before. He started bucking, wanting more. Jack squeezed his knees into Bunny’s sides and directed ice to hold down his hips. “Don’t move,” he growled deeply at the Pooka.

Surprised Bunny just stared up at him and let the boy take charge. Jack rotated his hips then bounced just a little causing Bunny to cry out. “Jack! Sweet heavens, mate, where’s you learn that?” He threw his head back.

Jack carded his fingers through Bunny’s thigh fur as he squeezed his inner muscles and leaned back, bouncing a few more times. “I missed you, Aster,” he whispered, feeling Bunny’s length ripple with the telltale signs of pending orgasm. He began rocking in earnest. Just a little more…a little more… 

Bunny roared his release, his hips thrusting up and shattering the ice around them as he filled Jack. Jack’s cry came a moment later sounding very close to a roar as well. When they came down from their orgasmic high Jack slumped onto Bunny’s chest, his head nestled in the fur of his warm chest and listened to the frantic beating of his heart as it slowed to its normal rate.

“Do I want to know?” Bunny asked, holding him tight.

“Probably not,” Jack said softly, twirling a finger in fur. “Aster?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did it take so long to find me?”

The Pooka held him tighter and chinned him again. “We hunted for days, Snowflake. We kept spotting you everywhere or what we thought was you – bloody shadow men. It took a day or two to figure it out and then when we cornered Pitch we searched his whole lair for you and found nothing. Had you not screamed we may never have.”

Jack’s face flushed, frost racing up his spine, neck and cheeks and much of the fur on his love’s arms. “Good thing, huh?”

“Yeah,” the Pooka agreed, his arms chilled by the frost. “Did he hurt you?”

“No…not really.”

“Jack…he raped you.”

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Bunny’s fur, fighting back tears. Nonetheless, they came and he began shaking, that eerie cold filling him all over again. Bunny held him and let him cry it all out. Neither one of them brought up the subject again, nor did the other Guardians. Jack didn’t want to think about what happened or at least the bad parts. 

Of course they all became over protective of him, if not a little distant. It was Bunny’s fault for marking him, which Jack thoroughly reprimanded him for. The Pooka was one possessive bugger and tried warning the other two males off which succeeded until Jack lost his temper in the middle of a meeting when all North did was place a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t belong to anyone!” he yelled, slamming the butt of his staff on the polished floor and frosting the ground. No one knew how the staff was recovered; it just appeared in his room one night. He assumed Bunny retrieved it when they rescued him. Right now it didn’t matter, he was just happy to have it back. He glared at Bunny and North with such anger that they both stepped away from him in fear. “After over a year you two are still fighting over me? Why can’t you be like Sandy and just happy to spend time with me? Are you still competing for me? Let’s get one thing straight, both of you, I love you. Bunny, I love your wildness and bizarre logic. I love the way you fuss over me and protect me, but I love those things about North, too. North, you are the father I always wanted and I know what we do goes above and beyond any father/son relationship. I love your corky sense of humor, the way you always want to see me smile. I love the fact you gave me a home and family and that regardless of what we’re doing you’ll let me curl up in your lap and tell me stories of your early days.” He glanced at Sandy and smiled sweetly at him. “And I love you, Sandy, because out of everyone you’re willing to let me be me and still love me for it. You are the sweetest and smartest of them all. And Tooth…while we’re not in a relationship like the others, you’re my mother and I love you best of all.”

The Tooth Fairy Queen’s eyes sparkled and she zipped into his arms, giving him a tight hug. “I love you too, Jack,” she said, kissing his cheek. Then she flew to North and smacked him across one shoulder. “Buffoon.”

Bunny snickered, earning a glare from her and North.

“Don’t start,” snapped Tooth.

“The point is I will not be treated like anyone’s possession,” Jack continued, drawing their attention back to him. “It doesn’t matter who’s in my bed or whose bed I’m in I love you all. So stop acting like a bunch of peacocks. I’m not leaving any of you. Bunny, I’ll be there for your rut but that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being with North or Sandy, understood?”

The Pooka sighed, his shoulders slumping and head low in a submissive manner. He even got low on his hunches, his ears pressed to his skull as he nodded.

“Good.” Turning on his heel he flew to his room where he could calm down for a while on his own.

It had been week since he was rescued, a week since he heard a peep of out Pitch. He watched the shadows half expecting the Nightmare King to suddenly appear, maybe steal him away again. A part of him thrilled at the idea. It was odd when he thought about those four days with the shade. Four days without people bidding for his attention. Four days where he didn’t have to decide who he wanted to be with and just submit to unimaginable pleasure. Sure it had been against his will but to loose complete control and not have to worry what anyone thought. It was kind of nice. He sat on his window seat and pulled his knees to his chest. He had to be losing his mind.

“Jack?” Tooth called from the door. “Sweetie, you okay?”

Blinking, Jack lowered his legs and stood up, wiping away tears he had not realized he’d shed. “Yeah, I’m fine, Tooth. Sorry for cutting the meeting short.”

She giggled, flying in. “Nah, they needed to hear it. Besides, North’s always a little long winded.”

“Am not!” North denied, following her in. North gave her a withering look that did nothing but encourage her. “These meetings are very important.”

Jack rolled his eyes. The meetings were never that important just a reason to get together.

Tooth flew into his arms and gave him another hug. “I’m just worried about, Jack. You haven’t been the same since…” She shook her head and squeezed him once more.”

“How are you, Jack, truthfully,” North asked, pulling him away from Tooth and sitting on the bed with the boy on his lap.

“I’m fine,” Jack insisted, looking up at him. He was tempted to tilt his head just a little and let him kiss him but Tooth was there and North’s and relationship was already strained because of him. “Are you two okay?”

“We’re alright, Jack. I wish you would not lie to us.”

“I’m not.”

North gave him a knowing look and then kissed his forehead. “You’re a bad liar. I might have to put you back on Naughty List.”

Jack laughed and leaned into him and sighed. “I’m just tired, Nick. It’s been a long two weeks and Spring has been a real drain this year. Bunny’s rut is coming up and…I’m just tired.” He almost started when Tooth was suddenly in his face, checking his eyes and of course, teeth.

“Tooth, fingers out of mouth,” North said, catching her hand. “That’s not why we’re here, remember?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry, Jack,” she apologized. It was then Jack noticed none of her mini fairies were with them. “So Nicholas and I have been talking and well…we thought, if you’re interested of course, that I join you. I mean you haven’t been with a woman before, have you? And I know I’m like a mother to you but I’m kind of curious about what all the hubbub is all about. So would you…do you want to try it?”

“Huh? Wait…you want to…with me?” Jack asked in surprise. “Both of you at the same time?” It surprised him to see the hopeful light in her eyes.

“Only if you want to, Jack,” North said gently, rubbing his arm. “If you don’t want to we understand.”

“No…I mean, I want to I just never thought you liked me that way, Tooth.”

She gave a small shrug. “I love you and I love Nicholas and well I want to love everything about both of you and I’m willing to do anything to make this work for all of us.”

He blinked. “Okay.” He nodded more to himself than them as he took a moment to understand exactly what they were proposing. “Okay. So how do we do this?”

She smiled warmly at him and kissed his nose. “Let us handle everything.”

The Jack’s utter surprise over half of Tooth’s feathers were some form of garment that fell away with a few clever touches. Her head dress fell next, reveal luscious raven hair and more of her Arab heritage. She was stunning. Her breasts were small but full and skin honey kissed. Jack nervously raised a hand to touch her and she moved closer. He inhaled sharply as he touched her soft flesh. Then her lips were against his in a gentle, feather light kiss.

“Touch me, Jack,” she whispered again his lips. When he hesitated – he was touching her after all – she glanced at North with a seductive smile.

North took Jack’s free hand and guided it down to the juncture between the woman’s legs then pressed two fingers up into her moist folds and into her. She mewed in his ear and pushed down. Jack was completely bewildered by the strange feel of her. North’s hand still cupped his, moving Jack’s fingers just right with his own. It didn’t take long until her wetness coated their fingers and to Jack’s surprise North licked their fingers clean when he pulled them out, saving just enough for Jack to taste.

“Later I’ll show you how to give her head,” he promised as Tooth flew onto the bed. “There’s nothing quite like the taste of an aroused woman.”

He helped jack out of his clothing then stripped off his own. The lube was in the nightstand and Jack, eager to learn how to pleasure Tooth, fetched it and lathered up both his and North’s erections. Tooth giggled as she watched them. They were quite adorable together.

“Sweet tooth, come here,” she called, wiggling a finger at him. She opened her legs welcomingly.

Jack glanced at North first, silently asking permission and almost whooped for joy when the older man gave a nod. Tooth just giggled as he scrambled onto the bed and between her legs. There he paused leaning over her and not quite sure how to proceed. Sure he had taken charge with Bunny and North and even Sandy – although that was a bit of a challenge, Sandy while innocent and sweet on the outside was anything but on the inside – but Tooth was the first woman he ever had sex with.

“It’s okay, hun, just push in. Take as long as you. Hmm…that’s it, there you go,” she encouraged.

It felt weird being inside someone. She was warm and moist and her muscles hugged his length. He tried to fine a rhythm, imaging what North would do but considering he was usually on the receiving end he had a difficult time, especially when North began fingering and stretching his whole. He faltered and tried again only to nearly collapse when the older man fingered his prostrate.

“Nick!” he whined, trying hard to focus.

“Don’t worry, Jack,” North said gently, climbing in behind him. “I’ll help you.”

“Ah!” Jack cried as the Russian pushed into him and in turn pushed him deeper into Tooth. “Oh God!” 

Now this was amazing. To be filled and yet fill someone else at the same time…and he thought making love to North, Bunny and Sandy at the same time was mind blowing. Tooth pulled him down for a passionate kiss as North moved. In essence North screwed them both. He moved nice and slow, letting Jack adjust to this new form of sex as he talked dirty, telling him all the things they could do with Tooth and she could do to them. It was an incredible turn on and Jack was able to last longer with the slow pace. The next round was a little faster and harder as North took Tooth as she gave Jack head. The third time Jack thought he might just die as they both screwed her, Jack on his back as she rode him and North fucked her rear. She was tiny, smaller than Jack but she could handle the much larger man with ease. The feeling of both their erections in her and rubbing against each other even though they were in different holes was simply unbelievable. When Jack came he thought he would never stop and ended up passing out from the sheer sensation. 

That night he slept soundly, his head pillowed on Tooth’s breast as North hugged to both to him. It felt nice and cozy and for the first time in many years Tooth did not rush off to tend to her fairies but stayed to lavish love and attention on him, even if he was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Seduction of the Holidays 10

Jack waved to Sandy as he flew away from the golden sand cloud. A laugh bubbled from him as his friend moved on to the next town. He had made the poor dreamweaver lose control during their love making and that was a rarity. Sandy was so used to being in complete control no matter had hot and steamy their love making got but that was always while he topped not when Jack took control. This time Jack didn’t lay down and let him be fucked, no he fucked Sandy. The Sandman had been absolutely surprised but didn’t object right away, he even enjoyed it until the dreams he was weaving for children became erotic. The sheer panic on his face had made Jack laugh until he realized what had happened. They ended up having to chase down and dash each of those dreams and pray none escaped. Then Sandy frantically conjured new ones but it was evident that it was no wise to top him, his focus simply shattered way too easily in such a position. Thankfully, when all was said and done the little man laughed it off and promised they’d try again when he wasn’t working.

Jack hesitated as he flew over Burgess. The weather was warm but still not hot. There was still a touch of cold as the last of Winter gave way to Spring. Usually he hated this time of year because it felt like a part of him died when the snow melted. But he had been putting this off for nearly three weeks and he couldn’t do it any longer. Landing near his pond he listened carefully for any telltale signs of Bunny stalking him – his rut was would be starting soon which meant he could be grabbed and dragged to the Warren at any time. The first few days were usually the hardest on them both – Bunny’s rut controlling the more logical side of his mind – but Jack was prepared, he just had a few things to take care that was best down on his own. Besides, he was sure if anyone knew what he was about to do they would set out to stop him.

Fear sent a shiver down his spine. Everything in him demanding he go ahead with his plan but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him to turn around and run, go home to North or to the Warren to Bunny, or Tooth Palace or catch up to Sandy and stay with him. He shook those thoughts away and squared his shoulders. He had to do this – he had to know if it was true or just some stupid trick. He just hoped Bunny didn’t find out right away or North.

Calming his rapid heart he took to the air again, staying low to the ground and following the old, cleverly hidden path to the old broken bed that covered a long, dark hole. He jumped in before he could talk himself out of it. He dropped for what felt like forever before landing in Pitch’s dark palace. The vast cavern never changed. He stood on a rock cropping, one part of his mind telling him to turn around and leave before the Nightmare King found him and trapped him again. He had to fight those thoughts and keep moving. He had actually never explored the palace before so rather than try and figure out where   
the throne room was he simply flew to the iron globe that shone bright with millions of lights. The moment he touched down that gut wrenching feeling hit him again. This was a bad idea, a stupid fantasy. He should leave. He turned on his heel, ready to leave when he walked right into Pitch.

His breath hitch as the shade grasped the crook of his staff before it hit him in the face. Those gold eyes bore into his with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. “Frost? What are you doing here?” he asked, not letting go of the staff.

Jack wanted to step back but with Pitch holding his staff he didn’t dare. The last thing he wanted was for it to be broken again because the shade was taking some tantrum. He tried to remember his reason for visiting but he was suddenly questioning himself. “I…didn’t mean to hurt you. I had to protect North,” he said suddenly, but it sounded so stupid when it came out. He had to protect North? North usually protected him, but then again Pitch was about to kill him. “Are you alright?”

Pitch let go of the staff and blinked in surprise and confusion. “You came to see if I was alright?”

He nodded, hugging his staff. God, he felt like a child.

“And you were worried?”

Another nod. “I don’t know, I just felt guilty, you know. You taught me something amazing and yeah I didn’t agree to the other stuff but I did enjoy most of it and I know you’re lonely so well…I thought maybe…if you wanted…we could…I don’t know…do it from time to time.”

Pitch looked even more confused, bewildered even. He didn’t gloat or tease and make any snide remarks he just stared at Jack as if the boy had lost his mind. “Are you serious?” he finally asked.

Biting his lip Jack nodded.

“I assume North and the rabbit don’t know about this.”

“None of them do. They’ll just panic. I figured if I just come for a few hours or night they probably would just think I’m working.”

“So you want to keep it secret?”

Jack gasped, seeing the shades gaze harden. “No…yes! I mean…” He ran a hand through his hair completely lost and started speaking quickly before he lost his nerve. “I want you and the Guardians to stop fighting. I want you guys to get along. I don’t want this to complicate things further. It’s just you showed me how to be in control, even if for a little while and yeah the others let me from time to time but they still treat me like a kid. I want…I want you to teach me how to take charge. I want to be able to dominate them now and then. I want to prove to them I’m not some little kid who’s too awkward to take charge. I-”

“Jack.” Pitch said, placing a hand over the boy’s mouth.

He shut up and stared up at the Nightmare King. 

“What you want comes at a price.”

“Okay.” He hated how meek he sounded. Here he wanted to dominate and he couldn’t keep the squeak out of his voice. Why did he have to be trapped as a teenager? Couldn’t he have been in his early twenties, a little more man than boy?

“You’ll have five lovers if you add me. Are you sure you can juggle all of us?”

He nodded. At least he thought he could.

“And the rabbit’s rut will be starting soon which means you’ll be all his for a few weeks.”

Another nod.

“Then once a week I get you all to myself for a solid twenty-four hours. I will teach how to dominate and even let you dominate me but only if you willing submit to my shadows afterwards.” He stepped closer, invading Jack’s space. “You have no idea how beautiful you are surrounded by shadow.”

Jack hesitated. “Twenty-four hours and a romp with your shadows?” he asked for verification.

“Yes.”

“Even during Bunny rut? I don’t think he’ll let me go.”

“I have ways to deal with him.”

He hesitated a moment before nodding. “So no more trying to destroy the Guardians?” he asked, hopeful. He saw the lust and want in Pitch’s eyes. Moon help him, let this work.

Pitch’s eyes narrowed. “I won’t promise that.”

He shrugged and turned away. “Okay, well I’ll see you around then.”

“What?” Pitch snarled, reaching for him only to have Jack dart away. “Get back here, Frost.”

“Nope. I told you, I wanted to end this feud between you and the Guardians. I’m even willing to offer myself but if you’re not interested…” He yelped when a Fearling caught his ankle and pulled him back to Pitch. It took a lot of will power not to freeze it. He gave Pitch his most innocent puppy eyes. “It’s not as if I’m asking you to stop bringing fear to children or anything, just play nice.”

The Nightmare King glared at him. “Forty-eight hours a week with me and your dreams during that time.”

“Twenty-four and one dream,” Jack countered.

“I could just kidnap you again.”

“And Bunny and North will tear you in half in Sandy doesn’t throw you around with his whips.”

Pitch’s glare grew fierce. “Fine, twenty-four hours and two dreams. Plus one surprise shag when I want where I want and I don’t care what you’re doing at the time.”

Jack laughed. “Sort of like Bunny.”

He rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

“Deal.”

Now it was Pitch’s turn to be surprised as Jack settled on the ground before him. The boy gave him a smug smile as he leaned against his staff.

“I suppose I should tell North about the new arrangements. I’m going to need him to sit on Bunny while I break to news to him, although I’m not sure how well either will take to it.” He bit his lower lip and as he glanced away, suddenly nervous again. “So should we settle on a day of the week? I can’t just go missing like before.” He eeped when an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Pitch kissed him slowly and passionately, his tongue flicking Jack’s lips until he was granted access to Jack’s mouth. “Let’s seal this deal first,” his husky voice whispered against his lips. “The others won’t miss you for a few hours.” He did away with their clothes with a quickness only surpassed by Bunny and for the next few hours Jack’s cries could be heard through every of the palace as Pitch gave him head and his shadows pleasured him to the point of near insanity.

And in a strange and twisted way that was how the gaped between Pitch and the Guardians was bridged. None of the Guardians were happy when they learned of Pitch joining their little group and none of them were shy about cornering the Nightmare King about the issue which led to some pretty impressive fight, especially between Bunny and Pitch. If the competition between Christmas and Easter was fierce it was nothing compared to what happened during the Pooka’s rut. Bunny was possessive and insistent that Jack was his mate only during that time while Pitch firmly believed he had the right to take Jack when and where he wanted didn’t matter whose turn it was. Jack was actually happy it was Spring, he never would have been able to perform his duties had it been Winter. Between the two of them Jack couldn’t walk for many days.

After the rut things calmed down a little. The shock of Pitch being one of Jack’s lovers slowly wore off as everyone adjusted. It wasn’t as if things were one big orgy or Jack was having sex all the time – he did have duties and things that had to be done – but he loved just how good it felt to be touched. He summed it help to 300 years of being touched starved that he simply couldn’t get enough some days while others drove him nuts. Amazingly everyone seemed to understand this and understood that when he said no it usually meant no not try harder – although it took Pitch a little longer to understand that than the others but he was in the same situation as Jack, he had gone much longer without people touching and loving him.

Although Tooth and North were an item Jack didn’t always have sex with both. He and North still had plenty of alone time. They always took their time together, making sure to enjoy each other to the fullest and when Tooth was there he was always taught something new. His time with Tooth by herself was often like it was with Sandy, limited due to duties. But she taught him how to please a woman and liked to snuggle but more often than not there was very little sex involved and more therapy. She wanted to make sure he was okay with everything and had someone to talk to if it got to be too much. Sandy was much the same. They still made love in the clouds or on his island but it was less often, not because they didn’t want to but Sandy couldn’t focus on creating dreams for children when his mind was clouded with sex. So he visited Jack at night when he wasn’t wrapped in the arms of another. Bunny didn’t seem to get the idea of sharing. He had marked Jack and therefore saw him as his own and no one else’s and he went to great lengths to try to prove that to Jack. He still stalked him and fought with Pitch and argued with North and he would happily fuck Jack into unconsciousness whenever possible. Bunny was very dominate unless tied – or frozen – to something. Some days Jack still took on both Bunny and North – they still competed for his affections when possible – and encourage North to help him dominate the Pooka. Those were some of his favorite nights. 

Although he would never admit to any of the other Guardians he enjoyed his twenty-four hours with Pitch the most and for one reason…Pitch let him experiment. Pitch was secure with himself. He could dominate and be dominated with ease. He started slow, letting Jack ride him whenever he wanted and then one day, much to Jack’s surprise, the youth enter him. He rode Jack’s length and showed him how to properly dominate another man. They took turns fucking each other and Jack finally felt comfortable trying what he learned with the others. Of course Pitch also took great pleasure in watching he shadows have their way with the youth as well and it was a show even some of the Guardians found arousing and Jack thoroughly enjoyed.

It was the strangest arrangement in the history of sexual relations. Jack couldn’t complain, he loved them all and could never choice between them. Although even after years sharing his body with them there was always that one endless competition.

“So Jack,” said North as he Bunny prepped him with his long tongue, making Jack moan with need. He tilted the boy’s head so they made eye contact. His thick erection bobbed just inches from Jack’s mouth and Jack licked his lips wanting to take it deep in his throat. “Have you decided which holiday is most important, Christmas of Easter?”

Bunny bit his rear, silently telling him what his answer should be, before sticking his tongue as deep as he could in Jack’s hole to torment his prostrate. Jack hummed and rocked back into him. “Uh huh.”

“And?”

Jack looked the Russian right in the eye and smiled sweetly. “Halloween.”

Bunny froze. 

North blinked. 

For a moment there was only silence until North gave a bombing laugh and gently pushed his erection in Jack’s teasing mouth. “Halloween…of course!” he laughed.

Bunny grunt and lined himself up with Jack’s hole and thrust in. “Bloody show pony,” he laughed as they started a whole new competition. Who could last the longest, Bunny or North?

fin


End file.
